A Half Breed's Tale
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: What happens when two of the most powerful races in the universe interbreed? And even more powerful force is created. Strong Saiyan Naruto, (maybe) Dark Naruto... Chapter 4 was Beta'd again.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Most of you would be like 'Hey Uzumaki-Son Naruto, why are you coming up with another story when you haven't finished a single one of your other awesome stories? Won't this just cut into your work time?' Well to answer that particular question, no, no it wouldn't cut into my work time.

This story, in fact, is a reimagined tale of one of my other previous stories meaning, it'll follow another direction; you want to know the one I'm referring to? Uzumaki Tsube.

Now because I'm writing this story doesn't mean that I'm abandoning that particular story, in fact, I think, that that story in particular is going to be the first story I've ever completed writing in the history of Fan Fiction because from what I've planned, the next chapter, will be the last, so I would like to thank all of you who have stayed loyal to that particular story no matter the cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot: <strong>Now like it's root, this story will start of as a Saiyan Naruto story, however like some of my other stories, this one is going to be one of my more original Saiyan Naruto stories, if I'd tell you why that's so, then I'd be giving out most of the chapter away so in order for you to enjoy it, my mouth will remained sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Obviously because it's a different story, I could go in a different direction with the pairing, but as to who he gets paired with, that'll remain my secret…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

><p>~ <strong><em>Chapter I: The Prologue<em>** ~

* * *

><p>A long time ago in a different space, there existed a planet similar to that of Earth, one where technology was dominant in more areas than some. Because of this small fact, those born on this planet had an affinity, whether large or small, to that of science and technology and understandably, their planet was one of great interest.<p>

To some, their interest would be to help with the good of others, to most, it would be to help for the good of themselves, and to the rest, their planet was a potential threat and it needed to be destroyed.

Amongst the last group of people was a being known to most as Lord Frieza, someone who was arguably the strongest, most fearsome, and most dangerous at the time and to all, he didn't like it when a race, that had the potential to destroy him, rose up.

Following the thought, he ordered the planet destroyed and his minions, fearing for their life if they'd disobeyed him, sent a pod containing a Saiyan Baby to destroy said planet. However what happened afterwards deterred that particular plan.

Because of its affinity the defence of the planet managed to locate the pod as it breached their shields, and as they did, they tried to communicate with it by hacking into its communication signal and tried to get it to turn around, however instead of receiving the reply they needed, they received something else.

By the time they had finished arguing on what to do with the pod, it had had arrived the planet and seeing this, the ground defence was ready to deal with whatever was inside. Imagine their surprise, when they had come face to face with what looked like a baby that nearly shared the same biology as they.

The more brash ones were ready to attack the baby in their state of fear, remembering the broadcasted order and what it could do to a baby's psyche once received, but the wiser and older ones realised the potential of the child before them and decided that instead of attacking it, they would raise it and change its mind-set from one of destruction to one of protection.

Following the decision was a debate on who to raise it to be what the planet needed should their failsafe work, and after countless hours the decision that one of their more outgoing scientists of a certain family would fit well for the job.

His name was Zor.

Zor was glad to have a child of his own and he enjoyed raising his newly adopted son, who he had named Kal, but even to him, there would be some times where his son's character would be too wild to control and because of that, he had shown early signs of frustrations.

The worry was taken up with the elders who had once more debated on the issue, and following what felt like an eternity to Zor, they had finally come up with a helpful solution, much to Zor's relief.

Adding a female to the family made things more bearable for Zor, who was glad that his son had someone to play with, it even gave him more room to finally teach Kal a few things about his people, something that disinterested Kal at first, but the child even knew, with the coaching of his new friend, that having brains was just as important as having brawns for it'll be those two combinations that'll make you a feared warrior.

Years had gone by and Kal grew: he grew to accept the people he was living amongst as family, and he grew to accept Krypton as home but unlike he, there were those that were on this planet that weren't very accepting of his presence and once upon a time, they made that statement known by attacking him.

Because he hadn't learned how to defend himself prior to the time of the attack, Kal didn't know what to do against his opponents but then something happened, something that shocked everyone around him.

He had fought back.

This one action brought him more disdain amongst some in the planet, but the wiser ones saw the potential in this and decided that it was time to teach him the planet's style of martial arts, something he took to a liking and much to his and his teacher's joy, he was already a master at the young, ripe age of 18.

A few more years had passed after that, and other than discovering the existence of Ki with Kal's help, the only higher significant thing that happened was the birth of the first Kryptonian Hybrid ever, much to the displeasure of others, a child Kal had happily decided to name… Con.

_This _is his story, for it was the one long tale of a lone half breed…

* * *

><p><em>~- The tale of a Half Breed -~<em>

* * *

><p>Prior to the arrival of Frieza on Namek, the planet was one large peaceful environment, an environment that shared a unique view of things and it was one that was guided and lead by the wise council of the one they had called 'The Elder Namekian' who would be later identified as Guru.<p>

It is said that the Elder was the first born of the Namekian, the wisest, and should he had remained in his prime, the most powerful, but age saw to the decline of said title. Because of the Namekian biology, they did not need to eat or sleep, they mostly survived on water, a similar trait the plants on certain planets have, and like said plants, they really didn't need the help of 'a significant other' to expand their race.

They did that fine on their own.

But what made the Namekians a somewhat feared species was their unique potential under the guidance of the Elder, a potential that could be feared if used by an enemy of the species, want to know what it is? I'll tell you in one simple sentence…

The Dragon Balls.

You see, individually, a Dragon Ball would be useless to its gatherer as it would only have some percent of their full magical fragment should they be gathered together, but when each Dragon Ball are gathered together, under any atmosphere and setting, and the password is given, a magical dragon would rise waiting, for its order.

Now understandably, there _are _some limits to the orders given to the Dragon itself and all those limits would be based on the individual creators will, meaning should the creator be ruthlessly evil, anything everyone ever wanted, they would get it, however the wish would come at a dire cost, one that'll be focused on another day.

Because of the story behind the Dragon Balls, few sought it out but never succeed as they wouldn't have the right equipment and will needed, however unlike they, there was a certain warlord who did indeed have the right equipment and will, and as he had approached the planet, he did it with a cackle.

Oh there were a few resisting parties here and there with the Namekians, but because of how outclassed each were when facing the elite guards of the Special Armed forces, the Namekians quickly fell to the might and power that was Frieza, who had effortlessly killed 90% of their clansmen, and they were about to hand over their dragon balls, at least until _they _came.

Warriors stronger than many of them would have hoped to become, warriors determined to protect strangers like them… it was confusing but all the same, it was very well welcomed amongst the remaining Namekians, though some would have wished that they had arrived earlier, however just as they let out a breath of relief, they all had perished under the hands of Frieza's men, all except one…

His name was Dende.

Like most little children his age, Dende was shy when he met the ones that saved his life. His shyness was noted and it was ignored because that wasn't what they needed right now and as young as he was, Dende understood.

He understood the threat looming his home world, and he understood that it would be best if the two saviours managed to retrieve all of the seven dragon balls before the others would as he, like the grand elder, had sensed the good in them.

After a brief introduction, Dende found their names to be Krillin and Gohan respectively and the two happily told him of the missing third member of the group, someone he wasn't really that eager to meet later, considering the circumstance, and it was after meeting the one now called Bulma that something terrible happened, something unavoidable…

A village was destroyed.

A village occupying the remainder of his people…

Which meant that someone had located another Dragon Ball…

Something that greatly worried the group.

But luckily they were not without a plan, following little Dende's revelation of course, so they quickly moved into action.

Because of the possible threat that might meet Bulma should she be on her own, it was decided that the group would split up.

Gohan would remain to guard Bulma while Krillin and Dende would retrieve the Dragon Ball.

Of course there was a brief protest from the female in question, who felt that both should remain to protect her while the child retrieved the Dragon Ball, but after repeating the severity of the situation, Bulma had finally relented and reluctantly accepted, that the plan was sound, and of course realising that there would be no further arguments, Dende had left with a relieved yet scared Krillin on his tail.

What Krillin hadn't counted on was Gohan's quick thinking and his future abandonment of Bulma that followed shortly after.

After what felt like a brief interaction with Elder Guru who proceed to unlock his hidden potential, Krillin had excitedly rushed to Bulma and Gohan to reveal to them the good news he had received. What he didn't know however, was he had allowed himself to be followed by a worrisome foe.

Luckily for him the foe himself allowed himself to be followed meaning that Krillin's arrival to Bulma's hideout was happily received.

Imagine Krillin's surprise to meet Bulma on her own, and imagine his shock as Gohan returned with a Dragon Ball of his own and when Gohan revealed how he had gotten it, well let's just say that Bulma's anger would be one to be remembered.

Following the revelation, Krillin, as fast as he hurriedly could, had rushed Gohan to the Elder Namekian's hut, the location he had retrieved the Dragon Ball he just left with Bulma, but by the time the two had arrived, the worrisome foe from earlier was done with his business.

With an eager look on his face, he had rushed to where he had stored his prise only to scream in anger once he realised that he had been played by a brat he had regrettably spared.

His rage could be felt from the location of Gohan and Krillin, and understandably everyone had a look of fear on their face.

Because of this, whatever business they had needed to be done as quickly as possible, and as luck would have it, before the mobile transmitter of said rage had arrived, everyone was done as it was a confident Gohan that stood in the face of one Vegeta, prince, of all Saiyans.

The prince was secretly impressed with Gohan's improvement since last they met, it showed him that at least the child was taking advantage of his Saiyan heritage, but everyone around knew that that wasn't why he had arrived.

After stating how angry he was at the play by the kid, he moved to attack him and his partner, but just as he flinched a muscle, his mind's eye went haywire. What caused this visible reaction in the prince that was powerful to scare him you ask? Well it was the unfortunate arrival of Frieza's special task force, the one identified, as the Ginyu Force…

The Ginyu Force…

Shit.

This meant that, as much as it pained him to admit it, he needed an ally in Gohan and Krillin, no matter how badly he wanted the two in front of him dead.

After informing the two in front of him of a plan that could help win the battle, all three of them left to retrieve the common item in their position because they knew (though some reluctant) that should they not take advantage of the opportunity they had, all would be lost, though you would imagine their shock as the three temporary teammates found themselves face to face with the special Task Force themselves, and then and there, whether they knew it or not, all three members shared the same thought for an instant…

Shit.

In front of them, ignoring their scared little faces, four members of the Task Force found themselves arguing as to who would fight who in the coming death match, while the fifth, being the leader of the group, had left to meet his lord and Master, with the Dragon Balls now in possession; and as they had come to a final decision, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, now identified by their designated name, quickly moved into action.

The fight that followed was one sided in the Task Force's favour, and all three members of the newly designated 'Team Four Star' were losing hope at the awesome strength used against them, however when a welcomed warrior arrived minutes into the fight, well let's just say that what followed after, was nothing more than man slaughter, but despite the pain the Task Force had caused his friends, he had easily decided to let one live, a mistake he would later come to regret, as what followed after placed the warrior in what would be later identified as a healing tank, one belonging to the very being that they were running from…

Vegeta had decided to take a nap, while he was down Krillin and Gohan took the Dragon Balls to try and summon the dragon, however, it seemed there was a password that was needed. Before they could despair, help arrived in the form of Dende.

Dende summoned the Namekian Dragon who, to the shock of Krillin and Gohan, gave them three wishes. The first two wishes were used to revive their comrade Piccolo and bring him to Namek however, before they could use their third wish, Vegeta had arrived and he didn't look happy.

He demanded that they use the remaining wish to grant him immortality and reluctantly all three had agreed, but before the wish could be made, the dragon did something none would have expected…

It exploded, and no one, but Dende understood the severity of what this meant.

Elder Guru... was dead.

Krillin and Gohan were expecting Vegeta to be raging, but when they looked at him, they saw he had a look of horror on his face as he stared at something behind them. Turning to look, they too gained horrified looks as they spotted a furious Frieza.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

* * *

><p>On the other side of Namek... Piccolo had just found a dying Nail, who told him that if he fused with him, he would have enough power to defeat Frieza. Piccolo reluctantly agreed. When Nail became apart of him, Piccolo had felt like he had been sleeping his whole life and he had just awakened. He felt better than he ever did. Piccolo shot off toward where he felt the others.<p>

Back with Frieza and the others... Frieza had transformed on into his second form and was beating down everyone. He had mortally wounded Krillin and tossed him asside as he dominated the Saiyans. However, before he died, Guru unleashed Dende's hidden talent, giving him the power to heal. Dende healed Krillin putting him back in the fight then doing the same for Gohan. However they still weren't doing damage until Piccolo arrived and began beating Frieza until he transformed again. Frieza began to mercilessly beat Piccolo.

Vegeta got an idea and had Krillin blast a hole in his stomach. His Idea was to have Dende heal him so his Zenkai boost would kick in, but Dende didn't heal him, he instead went to Piccolo and healed him. Dende reluctantly healed Vegeta after Piccolo told him to since Frieza chose to transform into his final form. Once Vegeta was back up, Frieza finished his transformation, and no sooner had he looked up had he fired a shot at Dende.

"Oh I'm sorry, is he dead? I was sure I held back a lot on that shot."

Dende was dead, the finger beam from Frieza saw to it perfectly and the reactions following said action, well Frieza could honestly say, he was _slightly_ amused.

Those looks, the feelings behind them, how amusing it was to see that he caused this to happen, but he was still angry.

"GAHHH!"

"Mr Piccolo!"

"What's the matter Vegeta, where's all that bravado you had earlier?" he taunted with his left index finger still emitting leftover smoke, "I would have thought my transforming would not have changed your tone." He placed both his fists on his hips and sighed, "Honestly I'm quite worried you'll all die quickly now that I'm in this form, I mean I have already gotten rid of one of you, the green one though still has a chance at survival if he does get out of here really quickly."

Vegeta threw a narrowed eye glare at Frieza, as the overlord smiled coyly at him after the taunt, and growled out, "You know Frieza, you talk big for someone who's about to get himself killed by… a Super Saiyan." He ended with a smirk.

Frieza groaned, "Oh God Vegeta you should seriously know when to stop spouting out simple rubbish." He wasn't surprised that the 'Prince' would refer himself with such a title because now would make it the second or third time he mentioned this and all those other times, there was something common, but if he was going to put an end to this he needed to say something first, "But to indulge your curiosity we will go into the title simply known as 'Super Saiyan'."

Frieza then rested his left elbow on his right palm as his cheek rested on his left while his mind went to work. "Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, what exactly _is _a Super Saiyan," he hummed, "I'll tell you what it is:" he hissed, "It's just some stupid tale passed around a campfire by your ansestors like it was their own dung!" he narrowed his eyes at Vegeta as he paused a bit, "Let me tell you something Vegeta, I don't deal with legends, I deal with facts, and here's a fact: By the end of this, you're going to be crying like. A. little… _Bitch_."

Vegeta just stared and didn't know what came over him as the words came out of his mouth, "Wow, Frieza I knew you'd be jealous, but I didn't think you'd be _this _jealous!"

Frieza was slightly surprised at what Vegeta said before his surprise turned into amusement as he let out a small chuckle followed by a coy retort, "My dear Vegeta, there's nothing to be jealous of, which is why I'm going to let you attack me with everything you've got."

Vegeta angrily charged at him as Frieza finished his statement and struck the overlord as hard and fast as he could, but much to his ever growing anger and frustration each strike, each blast, each beam was either dodged or deflected.

_~- Meanwhile -~_

Not too far from where the one sided battle was happening, a lone figure appeared - with his index and middle finger on his forehead - out of thin air, over the seas of Namek.

To the third person observer who would notice the hovering figure, they would be able to make out the gender of said figure being male, and should they measure him, he would stand at a proud height of 6 feet.

On his person, one would be able to make out that he wore a near skin tight, black body suit, with sleeves that extended to both his shoulders, a pair of grey fingerless gloves, and finally a pair of matching booths; though the more perverted and few innocent of the opposite gender of any humanoid species would notice, with a blushes on their faces, that the suit perfectly hugged his muscles, however the more curious ones would wonder why he had a brown monkey-like tail sticking out of his spine; they would also wonder what the silver shield with an S emblazed on it stood for.

Freezing any ogling thoughts about him, the male had finally removed his right hand from his forehead. His eyes scanned the back ground briefly before he took one deep, relaxing breath…

_*Inhale**Exhale*_

After taking in the atmosphere of his surroundings, he had finally opened his eyes, and much to the wonder of some people - should they notice - they were blazing red.

He stared of in a random direction he heard fighting, and squinting both his eyes in concentration, he spoke, "You have nowhere left to run… Frieza."

…

Meanwhile, Frieza casually walked to the beaten body of Vegeta before he froze in mid step and thought, _'Why do I have this sudden urge to find a place run to and hide there for the rest of my life?' _ he shrugged, _'I'm sure it's nothing.' _He continued his trek and looked down to the beaten body of the Saiyan prince, and smirked, "Poor little Vegeta, thinking he was in league with the big boys *chuckle* _buuuutt_ as much as I would love continue with this charade, I'm afraid to admit that the game is now over..."

_Crash!_

Vegeta's body was flung away from the Overlord and it crashed into the wall of a mountain and Frieza, he just smiled.

"…Now it's time to send you crying home to mummy."

"My mother's dead." Vegeta struggled to get the words out of his mouth but it didn't matter to the overlord looming, in a threating way, over him…

"I know."

Frieza cupped his right palm over Vegeta's chest before drawing it back a bit, and with a loud cry, he thrust it forward aiming to stab the Saiyan through the chest with his clawed nails, however, just as he reached the prince's chest, his arm froze, as the grip of another held him tightly.

"Can you please let go of my arm?"

The owner looked at the irate Frieza and coolly replied, "Sure, just a sec." he pulled his arm back before he slammed his palm into Frieza's chest and much to the surprise of those watching, the overlord was sent crashing, into a mountain.

"W-who?"

"Depending on where your views lie, I could be an enemy, or, an ally." The male coolly answered to the groaning Vegeta, "You may refer to me however, as Naruto _just_ Naruto and, you definitely do not want me as the former."

The male, now identified as Naruto, helped Vegeta to his feet, and disappeared from the area, before Frieza could recover from his hit.

"What was that? Why are you helping me?" Vegeta, who was hanging on Naruto with his arm slung over the male's shoulder, groaned/demanded, before his tired eyes noticed something, "Is… is that a tail?"

"I'll answer your first question but the rest, I don't think I need to." Naruto replied, carefully letting go of Vegeta, "The move I used is a technique I learnt long ago, just after Frieza destroyed my home planet," he explained, "It is called, the instant transmission."

"What home planet are you talking about clown?" Vegeta rudely pestered while his strength was slowly returning to him, "Are you not from Planet Vegeta? Are you not a Saiyan? If so, then it is my right as prince to destroy the monster for what he did to our home world! And as your prince, I order you, to heal me so that I can get back to my fight!"

Naruto just stared at Vegeta with his scarlet red eyes, before he finally had something to say in the form, of a taunt, "For someone who just had his ass handed to him you sure can talk big." His eyes returned to where he knew Frieza was, "And no, I am not from Planet Vegeta."

He left via 'Instant Transmission' before Vegeta could demand further and much to the prince's frustration, his wounds were not healed.

"GET BACK HERE AND DO AS YOUR PRINCE COMMANDS YOU!"

Realising that they had the freedom to get their friend to safety, Gohan and Krillin quickly picked up the near dead body of Piccolo, however, much to their shock, and their slight fear, Naruto had appeared in thin air, right in front of them. He said, "Distractions are quite border some don't you think? Normally in a situation like this, I would just kill them off..."

...Um…

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own DC!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BETA: JayKid1 (A new Era, Rise of the Spirit Dragon, A New World)<strong>

* * *

><p>Peace!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I've noticed some worried complaints about the possibility of Naruto becoming a Kryptonian/Saiyan Hybrid. For those that are worried as to how this'll be, perhaps you didn't read the first chapter properly, you would notice that he was born under a different name (and I just spoilt some stuff for you guys).

As to why he changed his name to Naruto, he decided that Frieza might be looking for any surviving Kryptonian and he would be smart enough to note their naming pattern but not their power level. But for those of you that find it weird as to how Frieza was able to destroy Krypton with that many Kryptonian's, well you all know that their planet rotates under a red sun, disrupting any possible powers (that few know) they have, giving Frieza the opening he needed.

Kal, Naruto's birth father (who is _not _Minato) managed to hold Frieza off for a while until the alien overlord decided that he needed to go to his second form, and well the rest is, as they say, history.

I hope no further questions on this topic would be brought up for the mean time.

* * *

><p><strong>~- Chapter Ib: Chapter I -~<strong>

* * *

><p>Goku was still healing, that much was certain; but just because he was currently indisposed didn't mean that he wasn't aware of what was aware around him, he was fully aware and his facial expressions following every main event proved it, however the question would be exactly <em>how <em>aware he was…

He was aware of how all were fairing and he was aware of every power boost used each time, but what he wasn't completely aware of was who exactly was doing what… well technically, because of the familiarity, he was but there were those he weren't familiar with, something that posed a problem.

Take Piccolo for instance, he was able to feel Piccolo's power as he had appeared in Namek via unknown means, but then something happened moments later and he wasn't able to completely feel his ally's power, he felt something else, something that had him thinking as to what happened and who exactly he was sensing.

_'Goku, Goku are you there?'_

_'Yeah, I'm here King Kai, it's not like I'll be able to move for some time.' _Goku replied telepathically to the Kai, who attempted, and succeeded, to create a communication link with him.

_'Oh well I just called to report that your friends, they're alright,' _King Kai announced, _'Apparently, there's another Saiyan on Namek, and he has a personal grudge on Frieza from what I've gathered of my other colleagues, but what's more surprising is the fact that he's stronger than you and Vegeta combined! He may even be strong enough to finally end Frieza!'_

_'Wow, really? That's amazing King Kai!' _Goku responded, _'I can't wait to fight him after I heal completely,' _he mentally pouted, _'Though I wanted to be the one to face Frieza and win, I'm sure the challenge would have been worth it.'_

_'Be glad you didn't have to face him Goku,' _King Kai warned, _'You would ultimately lose the battle, that I am sure off.'_

Goku mentally smirked, _'Now King Kai was that a shred of doubt in your voice? We don't know if I would have lost against Frieza, I mean sure he's strong but we both don't know exactly _how _strong…'_

_._

_._

_._

_'*groan*'_

~- _The Tale of a Half Breed_ -~

Shortly after Naruto had made the comment about distractions, he was shot at by a stray finger beam originating from the Frieza shaped hole his body created moments earlier. The beam itself was easily deflected _but_ it was an annoyed Frieza that destroyed the mountain his body was trapped in, much to the fear of Krillin and Gohan, as the two were more than intimidated by the sheer power pouring off of the overlord.

Said overlord walked out to the clearing and he couldn't help himself as he decided to comment on the situation at hand. "I find myself disturbed that a _monkey_ of all things was able to cause this sort damage to me," he crossed his arms over his chest following his brief pause in his monologue, "Honestly I'm not even worried that they're more of you, but that's not a problem, because after I kill you and Vegeta, I'll make sure to scour the universe and kill off any monkey I find, _including_ their children."

"All this would happen _should _I let you live pass today Frieza," Naruto neutrally replied in a monotone voice, ignoring that Gohan and Krillin were floating away from him, "Something I cannot see myself accomplishing. In other words," he crossed his arms over his chest, "Do us all a favour and die, you bloody Tyrant."

"…Hmm, yes I'll most definitely do you a favour, however, what I have planned is different from what you probably expect."

And as Frieza ended his statement, Naruto found simply raised his palm to catch the impressive jab sent his way.

"Nice jab Frieza, but I've seen Faster."

"Okay… no."

_BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_

Following Frieza's voiced, comedic, disagreement, shockwaves vibrated with a sonic boom each time flesh met flesh in a flailing fury of punches and kicks between the two awesome fighters. Their speed was incredible and understandably, none could follow it, at least not yet.

_BOOM!_

"You move quite fast for a pathetic monkey, and were you not of that particular species, I would be offering you a position under my ranks," Frieza stated with a smirk on his face, struggling in a grip match with the Saiyan in front of you, "It _is_ a shame as though I'll have to destroy you."

Naruto just stared at Frieza with a neutral expression on his face, knowing that this wasn't intimidating as his opponent hoped it would be, as he replied, "You talk too much." He then threw his knee into Frieza's gut and slammed his interlocked palms on Frieza's hunched back, faster than the overlord could follow, and much to the Saiyan's satisfaction, his opponent's body was sent flying downwards, at incredible speeds, to the Namekian earth.

_CRASH_

Looking down to where he sent Frieza crashing, Naruto frowned as he was disappointed with the blindness in the area. He focused his hearing and enhanced his vision, and as he guessed, Frieza was no longer in the crater he created, in fact, Frieza was floating behind him, with a beam charging in his left hand.

"This is the part you die in monkey." Frieza sneered before he fired the beam at the back of the Saiyan, only to have his firing hand grabbed and shifted so as the beam would not hit its intended targets.

"You know, calling me monkey over and over again is starting to get irritating," Naruto casually retorted, as if what he was doing wasn't life threatening, "Would you like it if I called you a lizard freak with an unspecified gender? You won't? I thought so."

Frieza grit his teeth in anger at the disrespect shown while he kept on struggling to get free his opponent's grip, _'It seems that this fool is more than a match for me when I'm only at 1% of my full power,' _he thought, _'Well then, we'll just see how much of a match he is if I decide to use 50.'_

Naruto noted the smirk that suddenly formed on Frieza's face and would admit that he was a bit curious as to what the bastard was thinking off, though using a more advanced form of a technique he stole from the Yamanaka clan back on Planet Elemental he was completely disappointed at what he found.

The Saiyan Blood in him was insulted, and excited, that the overlord was holding back 99% of his power but his more homeward blood, his Krypton Blood, had got him thinking about what this meant, not just to Frieza, but to others amongst his family. He sighed in the inside as he had come to a conclusion before he thought, _'This complicates things further in the long run.' _Referring to the hidden power, as he had realised, more like concluded, that if Frieza could do this, then there was the potential threat that others in his race, his family, could do it as well, what could make it more complicated was that he knew Frieza was the youngest under his house, so that meant that others more experienced and stronger than he was, were currently alive.

It just made him annoyed but at the same time, it made him _excited_, excited enough to realise that he just let his guard down long enough for Frieza to attack him and execute the move he was planning on executing once he read his mind.

_CRASH!_

"I have to say, I'm quite disappointed you let your guard down for so long," Frieza commented, "But it did give me the required amount of time for me to gather up my energy for this..._HEAAAAAAAAAHH!_"

Clawing his way out of his crater, he cringed slightly, and shielded his eyes, at the sudden rise in power from his opponent. But even with the slight change, Naruto knew that the monster was _still_ holding back but then so was he, and that was the fun part because he knew should he release his full power, Frieza could stand no chance in beating him.

He just wanted to push the overlord to his limits before he himself unleashed all his power as he pleasantly knew, that that way, Frieza would feel utterly humiliated and utterly useless before he would land the killing blow.

"Are you done?"

"Funny, I feel as though this form doesn't intimidate you as much as I intended it to."

"No not really," Naruto shrugged, "I know about a clan that can literally transform into giants and wreck everything, should they be pushed." He was referring to the Akimichi clan as he pointed this out, but sadly, "To bad I destroyed their home planet."

Frieza was amused, and his expression showed it, "And here I thought you're not the type to commit massacres."

"I was pissed off."

_~- The Tale of a Half Breed -~_

Having the two monsters go at each other was enough of a reason to give Gohan and Krillin the chance to flee for their lives, with their injured friend. However, in order to make a more efficient getaway, they needed to do something about the current sitting arrangement, something that didn't take long to decide.

Following the decision, the two continued their journey to Frieza's ship, where they knew Goku was resting, in hopes that by the time they'd gotten there, their friend/father would be done with the healing tank, because technically there was someone else that seriously needed it more, and with the death of Dende, well they just hoped that he was done with the tank.

"Man, I can feel their power all the way over here," Krillin shuddered, he had Piccolo's armpits slung over his shoulder, "I don't know if I should be glad or scared that there's someone that's powerful enough to take on Frieza, someone that's not Goku."

"Krillin, right now I'm more worried about the life of my mentor and father to comment on how awesome someone's power level is." Gohan said as he was carrying Piccolo's legs with his small arms, "Try to understand what's at stake."

"I do! I was just trying to make conversation, sheesh."

Gohan just kept silent after that statement because he didn't want to deal with any more jokes Krillin could come up with.

Though he did have to admit, a Saiyan that could take on Frieza and still grow stronger after each hit, one that wasn't his father, was one to be wary of, especially since he gave off that implied threat.

_~- The Tale of a Half Breed -~_

Meanwhile back with our two main fighters, unaware of what others thought of them, the match had resumed shortly after, following Naruto's closing statement, and from what most could make out of it, they were currently in a stalemate, concerning their fist to fist combat.

But what Frieza didn't know, was that during the entire match, each move he made, each block, each strategy, each attack, they were all scanned and analysed by Naruto's eyes, each time their flesh made contact.

After a particularly hard blow to his stomach, Frieza disappeared from in front of Naruto and appeared a few feet away, and noticing that his opponent was not tired from the interaction, he glared.

"How is it that you're able to match me blow for blow?" He demanded, "How are you so strong Saiyan?"

"The question is not my being strong Frieza," Naruto casually replied, "It is why you are so weak… and so slow."

"Wha - _SMACK!_"

Frieza's follow up demand was cut up by another quick jab to the gut from Naruto before the Saiyan followed through with a grab on the overlord's face, which he kneed, shortly afterwards.

A satisfied smile appeared on his face hearing the very familiar sound of bones cracking however, it was replaced with a frown as he easily sidestepped a flail of punches and tail swipes from Frieza.

"Pointless." He grunted out in boredom as his hands forcefully grabbed Frieza's tail - freezing the overlord's movements - and much to the overlord's agony, he ripped it off of his spine with a grin on his face.

Frieza's scream echoed all around Namek and the blood that poured out of where his tail was once located, was difficult to plug, something the Saiyan didn't care about in the slightest.

"I know Frieza, that the amount of Ki you're currently outputting is 50% of your max," Naruto stated, tossing his tail casually, "Even if you managed to reach 100%, you still will not be able to beat me."

_~- The Tale of a Half Breed -~_

King Kai's mouth slowly dropped open in shock as he had just heard what the newly arrived Saiyan had declared. His expression was understandable because he knew how powerful Frieza could get if he was a hundred present, and if there was any chance to beat him, it would be now.

"You fool, what are you doing?!" He shouted/demanded into the sky, knowing that Naruto couldn't hear him, "Take Frieza out now when he's weak! If he goes full power, then everything we've worked so hard to accomplish will be pointless!"

"King Kai, what's the matter? Is Goku winning?"

Oh great, he forgot he had to deal with these four leaches that arrived shortly on his planet once they died. Sure they were good company, better than what he's usually surrounded with on a daily basis, but in most cases, they're not as fun as Goku was, and that was getting on his nerves.

Sure the one called Yamcha could use some work, and while he would have loved to help with that, he had more important things to be doing, like moderating the fight for the entire universe that could end both ways!

"King Kai?"

"Oh yeah," King Kai remembered he was given a question to answer, "No Goku isn't winning, he isn't even healed. Someone else is beating Frieza, someone stronger than Goku and Vegeta combined."

"I don't know if that'll be a good thing, or a bad thing."

"I'm with you on that one Tien," King Kai answered, folding his arms behind his back. Tien was one of the two he could tolerate right now, "His entire past is a mystery, even from me; for a Saiyan to have such an impressive mental barrier blocking out intruders, I have to say, I'm impressed."

"But what does that mean?" Yamcha asked, "I mean, he's beating up Frieza, so that means he's a good guy right?"

"Not really," King Kai shrugged, "He's more of a wild card, and like Vegeta, he's foolishly goading Frieza to release his full power. Honestly, the main reason I haven't asked Kami to make the wish on the dragon balls yet is because I want to see the outcome of this fight."

"But what if Frieza blows the planet up?"

"I'm sure if it comes to it, the Saiyan wouldn't let that happen." King Kai replied Chiaotzu's question, fully believing what he said, "I mean he did manage to save Vegeta from Frieza's killing blow but sadly in the end, the prince died, seeing as no one was around to take care of him."

~- _The Tale of a Half Breed_ -~

Frieza panted and wiped the blood that trailed down his lip, while his body shivered - ever so slightly. He said, "So, you think me going 100% would be nothing against you? You think you would win?" his power started to rise up as he was giving his speech, "Let me show you how wrong… you… are!"

The Saiyan watched, with uninterested but angry eyes, as the earth around him started to shake, and honestly, he wasn't that surprised as he felt a rise in power coming from his opponent, however at the rate this was going, it seemed that the planet wouldn't take it.

But that was not his concern.

_'That's it Frieza, release your full power,' _he thought, _'Release it so that I can savour the look on your face once you're humiliated and begging for mercy, and then I'll end you, just like you ended my family and my planet…' _

_Flashback_

"Run! Get to the ship and get off the planet!" Kal-El called to his son, who was struggling in his mothers grip.

"Father please, let me help you!" Kon-El yelled back to his father.

"No! You don't stand a chance in this fight, you'll only get in my way! Do as I say and leave!" Kal called as he took off into orbit to fight with the Tyrant Frieza.

"Honey, listen to your father, you have to go." Kon's mother Kara said, trying to placate her son.

"No, I can't leave him to fight alone." He said as he fought to get out of his mothers grip.

'Kon-El, one day you'll have to forgive me for this.' Kara thought sadly as she did the only thing she could do to get her son to stop struggling. She grabbed his tail and squeezed hard. Almost instantly, Kon-El stiffened before he went lax in her arms. Acting quickly, Kara threw her now unconscious son over her shoulder and ran inside her home and up toward the roof.

When she got there, she ran toward the awaiting spaceship. The design was based off of the pod that Kal had come to Krypton in. He had made a new one with two seats instead of one so that if worse came to worse, both mother and son could escape. But Kara knew that if something happened, she could never leave behind her husband. So with a heavy heart and tears threatening to fall, she sat her unconscious son inside the craft. Kissing his forehead, she shut the door to the pod. Kara put in the coordinates for a random planet in a section of space beyond Frieza's reach. The first planet that popped up was a planet called, Yardrat.

Kon-El was coming to just as Kara was putting the coordinates in and activating the ship. He came to fully when he felt the rumbling and immeadiatly knew what was happening. Leaning forward to the window, the last thing he saw before his ship took off was his mother's tears. "No! Mother!" He cried in vain as he took off.

Meanwhile...

Kal-El had taken the fight staight to Frieza. He had barreled through Frieza's men as if they were paper. Frieza, choosing to humor the Saiyan among the Kryptonians. However, Frieza was not expecting the Saiyan to be as strong as he was, he was backing Frieza into a corner. Unfortunately, just as Kal was beginning to to have hope, Frieza transformed.

His new form looked much like his old one but on steroids. Frieza beat Kal bloody in this new form before running him through with one of his horns. Tossing him away toward his planet, Frieza formed a death ball and lobbed it after Kal and his planet. Kal could do nothing but watch on in horror as the ball that blazed like the sun came at him before it hit him. As his body burned, Kal's thought's only went to his son, Kon-El. He had the best of both races. 'Yes my son, you will do it. You will do what I could not. You'll rid the world of this tyrant.' "KON-ELLLLLLLLL!" He cried as he took his dying breath before his body turned to ash.

The ball continued on to Krypton before it erupted in a brilliant flash of light, detroying Krypton and it's inhabitants with it, while Frieza cacled from his viewpoint. Kon-El's ship escaped by the narrowist margin. However, Kon-El still witnessed not only his father's death, but also the destruction of his home. Kon-El was in complete shock from the event's that transpired. But once the shock wore off, it was replaced with boiling anger and rage, and it was all directed at the tyrant currently laughing his tail off. That rage snapped something inside him as he felt his power grow. To the third-person viewer, they would see Kon's shadow black hair shoot strait up and see his pupils and irises vanish as his muscles expanded. A red aure began to form around him as his ship began to shake from his power. Before he got to out of control, the ship activated it's kryo-sleep. Kon mind slowly but surely began subcoming to drowsiness, before finally the young Saiyan/Kryptonian hybrid fell asleep. His rage however would continue once this sleeping warrior reawakened.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping hybrid and the cacling tyrant, another ship was in the area. It was the same kind that Frieza arrived in. However, it's occupant was said to be even more terrorfying than Frieza. Said occupant was watching the fleeing ship on his monitor with a blank stare. One of his men was about to order the ship destroyed when he spoke up. "Delay that order." He said.

"But Lord Cooler..." The henchman started before being cut off.

"This is Frieza's mess, let him deal with it." He said, his voice as cold as his name. "If my piss-ant brother can't keep track of the people he kills and this comes back to bite him, that's his problem. Now lets go, I've got 12 planets that need to be destroyed by the end of the day and I'm behind schedule."

_Flashback End_

"It's been a long time since I've given anyone, including my family, the honour of having to see me currently in this form," Frieza commented with an evil grin on his face, which followed shortly after he cupped his palms over his chest, "Unfortunately for you, I have _so much _untapped power in this form, that all it'll take for you to die, would be a simple flick of my finger on that thick skull of yours, but, I have something far more enjoyable in mind…HAAA!"

Naruto watched, with narrowed eyes, as a large pink beam - strong enough to destroy the entire planet - shot out from Frieza's cupped palm heading straight for him, and it was getting closer and closer (much to Frieza's gleeful joy) but much to the alien overlords shock, the attack was simply swatted away - by an invisible barrier - from its intended target like it was a small, little pest.

And what followed after was the sudden weight shift, a masterfully trained fighter would notice in the air around them…

"Like I said Frieza," Naruto started, relishing the look of angst on Frieza's face, "It doesn't matter if you're at 1%, 50%, or 100% full power, I will _always _be able to beat you, _always_." He stressed out the last part as he ended it with a smirk, seemingly unaware that the earth around him had started to shake.

Naruto's smirk then turned into an angry frown as his power level continued to rise and rise, and finally, a dark blue flame like aura surrounded his form while his hair was slowly pointing towards the sky. "Behold Frieza, behold the power I acquired as I watched you end the life of both my parents! He finished with a snarl as his aura began to flash gold along with his hair while his red eyes flashed to purple. The 'S' on his chest seemed to react as well as it flashed gold. The planet began to shake under his power, even worse than when Frieza transformed.

The tyrant himself began to feel an emotion that while alien to him, he had seen it in the eyes of all the billions he killed. That emotion was fear. Pure, unadulterated, Fear.

Naruto's muscles began to expand slightly as his aura continued to flash along with his hair and eyes. Finally, with a primal roar, Naruto's aura, all his hair and finally, his shield turned gold while his eyes became a piercing purple. "Gaze upon me Frieza, behold the power you've always feared! Look upon it for _I _am your executioner! I am Kon Naruto of the Krypton House of El! And _I_ Frieza, _Am A Super Saiyan!_"

…And somewhere on planet Namek, the dead body of Prince Vegeta somehow managed to form a smile.

~- _The Tale of A Half Breed_ -~

Gohan and Krillin were both shaking in fear at both powers that washed over them, it was more than they both could ever hope to accomplish at this point of time and what's worse was the fact that once again Goku, wasn't the one accomplishing this.

"I think it's time for us to leave the planet."

They jumped at the sudden voice that addressed them and looking at its source, they were happy to see that, "Piccolo! You're alright?"

Piccolo formed a small smile on his face as the two let go of him, "I've been alright for quite some time now, I just needed to catch my strength and heal my damaged cells." He explained, "I was able to listen in on the conversation the two were having, and apparently, our Saiyan friend has achieved a legendary level of power, this Super Saiyan state."

"Super Saiyan?" Krillin wondered, "You mean like what Vegeta was saying earlier?"

"Yeah, I thought at first Vegeta's words meant nothing but having felt what the Saiyan is currently outputting, I'm rethinking that thought." Piccolo answered, "Honestly, if I was expecting anyone to reach this power, that person would be Goku, but it seems that the damage Vegeta did to him was more than we could count for."

"So what do we do now Mr Piccolo?" Gohan asked, glad that his mentor was alright the whole time, "I mean the main reason we came to Namek was to wish you along with the others back. With you alive, it means that Kami's alive, and that means that by now, he's probably gathered all seven of the dragon balls."

Gohan had a point Piccolo thought, but he had no idea on what to do. But for the mean time, he ordered, "You two go search for Bulma and make sure she's alright." He looked to the direction of where he assumed Goku to be healing, "While I'm going to Frieza's ship to ultimately make sure Goku's alright."

"Right/Right!" Gohan and Krillin echoed before both rushed off to where they had left Bulma.

Meanwhile Piccolo looked to where he could feel the fight between the monsters, "Whoever you are, I hope you don't turn out to be evil like Vegeta and Nappa, or else this journey, would have been all for nothing."

* * *

><p>In the healing tube, Goku just had a reading of the power levels that washed over the entire planet and if anything, he was just even more excited, and somewhat worried (something that passed once he found out that his friends were safe).<p>

With such strong power levels out there, Goku was really excited because it would mean that he would have more interesting fights ahead of him when he was fully healed, which was also why he really wanted to meet the Saiyan (according to King Kai) that was currently beating Frieza, and from what King Kai exclaimed in his head, it would seem that there was even a higher level of power for him to reach if this unknown Saiyan was able to reach it, this Super Saiyan stage.

Things just got a lot more interesting if Goku was anymore concerned.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the nagging feeling on his head that he should run and hide somewhere, Naruto stared at the scared shitless Frieza with a neutral frown on his face, with was a bit contrast to the enraged expression he had earlier.<p>

He knew, and was giddy, that his power intimidated the so called 'overlord' of the Universe which was why he was going to take an immense amount of pleasure as he beat Frieza. He asked, "What's the matter Frieza? Aren't you going to say anything?" he paused a bit while crossing his arms over his chest, "Aren't you going to gloat on how you're going to wipe out all the 'Remaining Monkey Scum' in the universe?"

Frieza remained silent as his steroid enhanced-like body started to shake in fear, something that Naruto took as his cue to continue, "You know toying with the idea of wiping an entire race, I could just end you and the race you come from so that the universe could rest in peace from menaces that could grow on later in time." He ignored as Frieza's facial expression morphed into one of rage, "No, in fact, I wouldn't kill your entire race, just your entire family to show that not everybody can be as bad as you. How do you like that Frieza, how would you like it if I decided to kill your entire family after I kill you?"

"SHUT UP YOU INSIGNIFICANT MONKEY!" Frieza roared, in primal fury, before Naruto saw the overlord charging towards him, head first, in his rage, "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU _WILL NOT_ LIFE PAST TODAY, EVEN IF IS THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>The destruction of Krypton and Vegeta does indeed have its similarities concerning the events preceding and following said destruction, however to those that just wouldn't skim over the flashback, they would notice that while they have similarities, they have their differences as well, with one being Frieza's need to transform into his Second Form.

Another note to take down is the date behind the two events: Krypton was destroyed at age 731, while Vegeta was destroyed at age 736. The events leading to it, in my story at least, will be different from cannon.

* * *

><p><strong>BETA: JayKid1 (Saiyan Reboot, Rise of the Spirit Dragon, Spirit Wars)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes: <strong>Minato Namikaze is the father of Karin Uzumaki in the Elemental Nations, not Kon Naruto, just to make things clearer to those that might have some questions and Karin, was the Jinchiruki of the Kyubi.

* * *

><p>Peace<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_~ Chapter III: Frieza's Fall, A new Foe? ~_**

Frieza charged at the now turned Super Saiyan in his primal fury and struck him with a right fist but much to the overlord's anger, it was easily sidestepped. He followed up with a roundhouse kick however that one was deflected.

Naruto didn't even flinch.

"What's the matter Frieza? I can see your anger, but I don't feel it, or maybe, it could be that your anger is just as weak as your attack, if so then that's just sad." Naruto taunted, blocking another strike, "Even a child could do better."

"SHUT UP!" Frieza roared.

Frieza jumped back and started firing random series of finger beams, with both hands, at Naruto with a more than angry expression on his face, however, later on into the angry onslaught, he noticed - with an ever more growing primal fury - that each time his attack 'hit' his intended target, said target would fade away like a hologram, or an after image.

He was hitting after images!

He furiously snapped, "Face me you coward!" But imagine his surprise, however, when he heard Naruto's voice from behind him accompanied by the body that leaned on his back…

"Face you? I'd rather watch you make an even more fool of yourself, its _way_ more interesting and noteworthy, than facing you head on."

With his body shaking in even more rage, as soon as the mocking tail caressed his cheek, Frieza roared out all of his anger. He spun around and threw a hard punch but to his ever growing anger and fury, all he hit, was nothing.

"Ooh, that was close Frieza, you nearly got me with that one." Naruto's taunt echoed from below him, and Frieza spun to see the Saiyan standing on the Namek earth, "But your ever growing anger could cause problems for your heart if it's not looked at, but don't worry Frieza, I know a clan that could help with your psyche, if you need it that is." He added the last part with a smirk.

"YOU WANT ANGER!? _YOU WANT ANGER!?_" Frieza roared, before he smirked evilly and pointed his arm to the sky, "I'll show you anger!"

On the ground, watching as Frieza charged his Death Ball, Naruto frowned, as he spied and tried to estimate the power level behind the attack Frieza was planning to use. He thought, _'The power behind this attack is more than what I had actually hoped for, _but_ deflecting the attack would be no problem at all.' _He watched as Frieza threw the Death Blaster before the corners of his lips curved up, _'But who said I was simply going to deflect it?'_

So he waited, and waited until the attack made contact, and for those that were expecting the attack to destroy the planet *cough* Frieza *cough*, their hopes were dashed as the digging of the attack was forcibly stopped. And much to Frieza's further increased shock, the ball was pushed back a bit before it was being vacuumed.

~- The Tale of a Half Breed -~

Piccolo's eyes narrowed in confusion, as they watched the Death Ball of destruction disappear slowly, but before he could ponder further on the issue, the beeping of the tank beside him was heard.

With a loud hiss, the pod opened, while the water drained, and just as the coal eyes of a familiar Saiyan opened, a happy cry was heard.

"DADDY!"

It was Gohan, and he wasn't alone.

"Hey Guys did you all see that!?" Krillin asked, landing beside Gohan with Bulma in his arms, "For a second there, I thought the planet was going to blow up!"

"I wouldn't rule out that possibility yet," Piccolo replied, helping Goku out of the pod, "Meaning that we shouldn't just wait and see what happens next, we should start making preparations in leaving this planet."

"But Piccolo, what about the Namekians?" Bulma asked, "Aren't they your people? Wouldn't you want to see at least what happens to the planet?"

"The main point of getting to Namek in the first place was retrieving their version, of the dragon balls." Piccolo answered Bulma's question, "So that we could use it to revive the lives we lost on earth during the Saiyan invasion."

"Yeah, I agree with Piccolo here, Frieza's getting in the way was not something we hoped to encounter," Krillin spoke up, "I mean if we didn't meet Frieza on this planet, then Goku wouldn't have had a reason to leave earth and by now, we would be on our way home."

"How could you guys say that?" Gohan argued, remembering the lives lost today, "How could you just abandon Namek in its time of need? We have to help protect it from Frieza so that we could wish back the Nameks that died! So that they could all live in peace!"

"Goku, what are your thoughts on the subject?"

Goku had a narrowed eye look as he was observing the fight in the distance from where he was standing (no, he has no super vision, but he can sense it) he was amazed with what was happening and before he could stop himself, he said, "I say, we meet this Saiyan, I want to see, for myself, just how strong he is." He grinned at the looks he got, "I can't wait to fight him!"

"You just had to ask him, didn't you Bulma?" Krillin deadpanned.

_ ~- The Tale of a Half Breed -~_

"Do you see Frieza, how useless your attacks are to me?" Naruto stated, "Do you feel how weak you are compared to me? Do you have that feeling of hopelessness, the same one you seem to give countless others before you kill them?" His volume lowered to a whisper as he was about to speak this next part, "How does it feel Frieza?" His voice increased octaves as he continued with a snarl, "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE COMPLETELY NO HOPE IN DESTROYING THE ONE THING THAT CAUSES YOU SO MUCH GRIEF!?"

Naruto charged at Frieza, giving the alien a gut wrenching blow to his stomach, forcing it to hunch forward in pain, "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO FEEL SO _USELESS_!?" He grabbed Frieza's face - as the overlord was steel reeling in pain - and slammed it to the ground, before he grabbed his tail and spun Frieza rapidly, "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW THAT TODAY IS THE DAY YOU _DIE!?_"

After he had gained enough momentum for his throw, he let go of Frieza's tail and watched as the body sailed across the sky, but he knew, that he wasn't done. He then cupped his palms in front of his chest and aimed at the flying Frieza before he quickly gathered more than enough energy for his first and only beam attack…

And after gathering the necessary energy, he roared, "**_Bijuhameha!_**" A large red beam - similar to a very familiar technique - fired out of Naruto's cupped hand, before sailing across the skies of Namek searching for its intended target.

Said target was still sailing across the sky and he found it difficult to recover as fast as he wanted (because of the damage done to his body), however, as he did, the last thing he found himself staring at a beam the one thing that'll ensure his death, and knowing this he gave one final curse…

"DAMN YOU MONKEY! DAMN YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR KIND TO HELL!"

Tick

Tick

Tick

_BOOM!_

…And that was the scene Goku and his friends arrived to.

To those who had witnessed the terror of Frieza, they were in frozen in place seeing the overlord's destruction in front of their eyes, and to those that didn't - but still had an in linking feeling - though not as relieved as the former, they were still relieved, and slightly confused, of the entire situation, however one had a very different thought of the entire situation.

"Wow, you sure are strong!"

Because of his super senses - that he had developed a long time ago - he wasn't startled by the sudden echo of the voice of Goku, however, what did _slightly_ surprise him was the power he felt from the man in question.

"Interesting," Naruto murmured, deactivating his Super Saiyan state, "You appear to be strong, strong enough to take on Frieza and push him to his limits. I take it, that you're this Goku I've been hearing so much about?"

If Goku was surprised by the information leak, he didn't show it, instead, he grinned, "Yeah, I'm Son Goku, and I'm a Saiyan just like you, but I was raised on earth."

"You have an interesting amount of power for a Saiyan being raised on a somewhat peaceful planet." Naruto softly commented, "I'm sure if I wasn't around, you would have won should you have taken on Frieza instead."

Goku was flustered at the praise though he did his best to hide it, "It's a shame I didn't get to fight him. I was really looking forward to the challenge. Now I feel like my trip to Namek wasn't exactly worth it."

Naruto just stared at Goku as the Saiyan finished his sentence, before he shrugged, "I could fight you if you want, because I feel like my fight with you would be more interesting than my fight with Frieza."

"Great!" Goku cheered, "I can't wait to see just how strong you are, maybe I can see you transform into that Super Saiyan state!"

"Dad, what are you saying? You just got out of the healing tank!"

"I'm sure it's alright." Was Goku's nonchalant reply, "Besides, I want to see him transform into that Super Saiyan state and see if I can transform into one too."

"Um, Goku, chances are you can transform since you're a Saiyan too, so you don't actually need to fight him to find out." Krillin mentioned, "We need to get home, leaving Bulma on Frieza's ship like that was a bad idea."

"It's alright Krillin, what's the worst that can happen?"

_~- The Tale of A Half Breed -~ _

Bulma stared at the controls in front of her with an intense look on her face, while trying to figure out how to work with them. She reached a button with her right finger and pressed it ever so slowly and waited for something to happen.

.

.

.

_BOOM_

_~- The Tale of a Half Breed -~_

Like Naruto expected, Goku's fight with him was interesting and fun for both Saiyans, and he wasn't surprised when it actually forced him to use the Super Saiyan form, unlike his fight with Frieza that made him use it out of a want, not a need and from what he saw, he wasn't the only one that had fun.

Goku had a lot of fun fighting Naruto with all it had, and even when he didn't have enough to match up with his fellow Saiyan he never gave up, and it was that do or die attitude that allowed him to give Naruto more trouble than any opponent he had faced.

Yes even Madara and Kaguya, both of which were nothing compared to Goku himself.

What no body - except a suspicious Naruto - expected however was the small occurrence that took place during the fight, one that would have had Vegeta rolling in his grave… and want to know what that was? Well it involved a certain dying of the hair.

That's right, Goku had achieved the Super Saiyan state.

It was a welcomed surprise for everyone and Goku himself felt stronger, and while he would want to explore the limits of this ability he'd acquired, they remembered they were on Namek for a reason, something King Kai reminded Goku of (after getting over his shock of the entire situation of course).

Moments following the reminder, all life on Namek, ended by Frieza from the looks of things, was restored - much to Naruto's slight confusion - and that included the Elder Guru and Dende, the latter of whom was excited and glad of the entire situation, however seeing that the Namekian dragon was alive and still demanding for wishes, Dende decided, as a thanks to the planets and Nameks safety, to give the remaining two wishes to his friends. And understandably, the Z warriors, weren't one to pass up on that chance; and one of the wishes that followed mad Dende and most Namekians look at their saviours in shock.

When asked why they would use one of the wishes to restore the age of the Elder Guru so he may live longer, the answer received made the Namekians further indebted to them, and to show his appreciation, the Guru unlocked Goku's hidden potential, much to the Saiyan's protest.

However Goku wasn't the only fully grown Saiyan to get his potential unlocked.

_~- The Tale of a Half Breed -~_

_Flashback_

"So I hear you are the one that saved this planet from its terrible fate," Guru said with a small cheerful smile on his now youthful face, "Because of this, the entire planet and her people are forever in your dept. As a show of gratitude, I will now unlock your hidden potential."

Naruto crossed his hands over his chest and raised an eyebrow at what he was told, before he spoke up, "Hidden potential? I think I've already unlocked all my hidden potential."

Guru let out a soft chortle before walking forward and placing a palm on Naruto's shoulder, "Son, you have to understand, everyone in the universe has a hidden potential they've not really unlocked. You may think you've unlocked it by pushing your body through its limits however don't let that illusion fool you. Now please, do stand still."

There was nothing for a moment, but then he felt a sudden rush in power, unbelievably awesome power.

"Whoa…" Naruto gasped, "What is this power? Was this… was this in me, this whole time?"

He felt strong, stronger than he ever thought was possible, and he hadn't even gone Super Saiyan yet!

"See?" Guru smiled softly, "Even you still have untapped power, it's now up to you on how you want to use it."

And Naruto just smirked evilly…

_Flashback End_

_~- The tale of a Half Breed -~_

After that, Naruto decided that it was time to leave Namek because he had easily located what he was searching for, however he wasn't able to leave without paying his last respects to his new, somewhat bearable, allies.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Goku complained, "Why not just come with us to earth? I'm sure you would love it there! They're lots of strong people!"

"Nothing's stopping me from visiting Earth in the future, seeing as I currently have pressing issues elsewhere." Naruto replied Goku with a smile on his face, "It's a shame I wasn't able to meet your female friend, what was her name?"

"Bulma?" Goku asked, "Oh yeah! She was busy learning the controls on Frieza's ship seeing as the ship She, Gohan and Krillin came on was destroyed." He chuckled, "And Vegeta kinda ran away with mine."

"Understandable," Naruto nodded, "And I take it the reason Gohan and Krillin aren't here is because of this small fear of me they seem to have in their system?"

"Yup!" Goku cheerfully answered, not at all worried that Gohan and Krillin were scared of his new friend, "Whatever you did them scared them a bit, and them feeling your power-up from Guru's lookout, well you get the idea."

Naruto smirked slightly and let out a small laugh, before he placed his right index and middle finger on the surface of his forehead. He said his parting words, "Well Goku, take care." And then he flickered out of existence, much to the wonder of Son Goku as he had never seen Naruto use that move before.

"Wow," He exclaimed, "I hope he'll teach me that technique when he visits earth." The thought of seeing his friend in the future brought a smile to his face, not because of the visit, but because of what would follow after.

"I can't wait to fight him when we see each other again!"

And with that, Goku walked back to where his friends were, currently unaware that a monitoring device recorded each and every event that occurred in Namek…

_Meanwhile_

On a distant, isolated planet that looked more like a wasteland, following Frieza's defeat, a crew of what looked to be four males of different distinct races lounged in content.

Well three of them lounged anyways.

Sitting on a throne, fit for a king, was an alien that looked like he could be related to Frieza just by looks alone, however there's no mistaking that they're from the same race.

His name, was Cooler.

As in Cooler than, Frieza.

Beside him, one of his Special Forces soldiers bowed his head in respect, as it should be, before he reported, "Lord Cooler, your brother, he has been, Le Killed."

Cooler's red eyes shifted to look at his soldier, not at all annoyed for the interruption of his meditation. Unlike Frieza he lacked the certain 'obey me or I kill you mood' which was why most soldiers under the Cold Empire respected him more than Frieza, which was why he wasn't annoyed as he answered with his own question, "Oh is that right? And who killed him?"

"It was a… Saiyan." The subordinate hesitantly.

Cooler closed his eyes and relished in the coming pleasure that followed after the news, the pleasure of having one over his whiny little brother, the pleasure of finally enjoying the silence that would greet the empire should they return, before he finally spoke up. "Well I sure hope somebody picks up that phone…"

"Le What?"

"Because I _fukin' _called it!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Quite shorter, this chapter, but I managed to add all I needed to add for all your enjoyement, and as you have seen, the next chapter will involve a certain revenge on a certain Saiyan, and who knows? There might be a few twists here and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Goku Super Saiyan: <strong>In my story, I wrote that Vegeta beat up Goku more than he did in cannon meaning the healing time would be longer causing him to be inactive in the fight against Frieza, however one thing I noticed also was that his inactivity could cause him realising the Saiyan Legend, but do not fret, because as you've seen, I had a solution for that.

I don't need a real reason for Goku and Naruto to fight, they're both Saiyans, it's to be expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Alive and Younger Guru: <strong>Yeah, with planet Namek not being blown up like it was in Canon, it meant that the team still had two (yeah, I'm making it Four wishes instead of three for the Namekian Dragon Balls) wishes left, and both of them involved restoring Guru to his twilit years.

With him young again, it'll mean that he won't die as he did in the series, also meaning that Namek wouldn't need a new elder to lead it; and while younger he still has his memories and all his techniques and less strain, which was why he was able to unlock the potentials of both Goku and Naruto (both of which are stronger now than before) but just because their potentials are unlocked doesn't mean they've fully realised it yet…:D

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Ability: <strong>He can make an invisible barrier to deflect everything around him and protect him at the same time, and he can absorb Ki attacks no matter the size and shape. Sound familiar? Well, there's a reason for that.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Techniques<span>**

**Bijuhameha: **Tailed Beast Destruction Wave (Because I couldn't think of a better name).

* * *

><p><strong>BETA: JayKid1 (Saiyan Reboot, A New Era).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own NarutoDBZ/DC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: A guest reviewer made a comment about me ass pulling Naruto's moves from seemingly nowhere, that I shouldn't do that, as it wrecks the quality of the series. Well to those that have similar thoughts, let me remind you all, that Naruto grew up in Elum (The Planet that houses the Elemental Nations) after Krypton's death. What makes you think he couldn't have found the means to get stronger there as well as the other many planets he's been?

Remember, he's goal is to Kill Frieza and his entire Family.

Another Guest Reviewer commented on the strength level of my fighters, commenting on how cliché it would be for me to make the characters win every match they come across. Yes Guest, I understand your concern and I know that having them winning every match isn't really good for their development, so they will lose some matches. I won't mention which though.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~- Chapter IV: The Revenge of Cooler -~<em>**

* * *

><p>After days of hard work and silence, Bulma had finally emerged with a smile on her face reporting her complete understanding of Frieza's ship, meaning that she and her friends could now return home.<p>

With that said, the Namekians bid the warriors safe return on their journey and invited them to visit Namek anytime they wanted, something that excited Gohan seeing as he had gotten quite close to Dende.

It was a long journey but the team made it back to earth in a significantly shorter time than when they had left with Kami's ship, and the reason, from what Bulma could understand, because of how faster Frieza's was.

As they landed on earth, they were met with scared reactions because of the vessel they arrived in. However, once people saw the daughter of the famous capsule corp walk out of the ship with the others, they seemed to think that Mr Brief's was just doing one of his other experiments.

After dispersing of the crowd, Gohan felt something. He felt a very dark presence; it was close by, it was familiar...

Damn it!

His mother was nearby.

"Where's my BABY!"

* * *

><p>Months Later<p>

* * *

><p>After the entire Namek fiasco, Goku, and Krillin decided to go for camping, inviting some of their friends along, including Gohan - despite Chichi's reluctance.<p>

Despite his unwillingness to give up training for this, Goku saw this as a sort of welcomed break, seeing as he had been training in his new Saiyan State, and was trying to reach the limits of the transformation.

Kaio-what?

Krillin, along with Gohan, saw this as a chance to get out from the harshness of the everyday life. Chichi had grounded Gohan with study for his rude defiance against her protest of him going to Namek. Like earlier, because they were enjoying nature, that meant they could invite their animal friends, Icarus, and Oolong.

They would have invited Puar but she was having fun with Yamcha, and having one less participant didn't mean the party had to end, now did it?

Shortly after they had arrived in the camp site, Goku decided to go and get some fish for the team to eat while Krillin decided to prepare some of his famous Curry Soup, one with all the essentials, and right now, he was having a small conversation with a relieved Gohan.

"So Gohan, it's a surprise that your mum let you arrive here with us after the whole Namek fiasco, I thought she'd be more against it." Because from what he remembered, Chichi would usually put up more of a fight if the subject was concerning Gohan being taken away from her.

And honestly understanding where his friend was coming from, Gohan replied, "Fooling my mother wasn't as easy as I hoped Krillin." He shuddered briefly at the thought of that."Sometimes I just feel like she's holding me back ya know? I'm a Saiyan, I have an urge to fight, to feel challenged," Gohan sighed, "But because of mom, I can't really do that. But I understand it's just her way of showing that she loves me, something that I'm glad for."

Krillin nodded at what Gohan said, glad that he didn't take his mother's harshness too seriously, but then Oolong asked a question made him freeze up in mid-sentence.

"So what's in it?"

Meanwhile

Fishing was a welcomed break from all the hard training he'd been doing since he got back to earth. While he didn't face Frieza like he had hoped to, he had got something else good out of it.

"Fishy, fishy, come out and play!"

Now all he could do was wait and train until Naruto decided to come to earth for the inevitable rematch both Saiyans would have, something that had his Saiyan blood boiling for excitement. However, now wasn't the time for that; now was the time, for Food!

_~- The Tale of a Half Breed -~_

Gohan and Krillin just returned from gathering firewood to keep the fire going on for some time, but just as Gohan landed on the campsite, his mindseye was on high alert, something Krillin seemed to pick up on.

"Gohan, is something wrong?"

"I don't know Krillin," Gohan answered with a worried tone while his eyes shifted from left to right in a rapid pace. "Something or someone is making my senses go haywire, something really dangerous. And from what I'm gathering, there's more than one of them, each one stronger than the last."

Krillin suddenly changed his mood from playfulness to one of seriousness, extending his senses like Gohan did. He was hit by shock when he realised that Gohan was right about the entire situation, but that wasn't what had him worried. What had him worried was the sudden proximity of one of the power levels, but as he was about to alert Gohan suddenly he was knocked out by a chop on his neck.

Gohan shortly followed.

…

Like Gohan, Goku's mindseye went haywire, but unlike his son, his was much later. He thought to himself, 'Someone strong is nearby, and I mean really strong!' then his eyes widened in realisation, 'Gohan!'

…

After a work well done, the antagonist lounged in the campground, formerly occupied by Gohan and his friends, before one of their faces morphed to that of disgust.

He was eating Krillin's Curry and he didn't like how it was done.

"As a space Frenchman I have to say this food is disgusting," he reviewed nastily, spitting out the portion he ate. "The pork is completely overdone."

"What the hell Krillin, I nearly ate that!" Oolong exclaimed in shock, but his worried voice was overridden by Goku's sudden appearance.

"I would appreciate it if you all let go of my friends and family," Goku said. "I don't want to have to resort to violence."

It seemed that he wasn't as fast as he hoped when he realised that his son, Gohan, was in trouble, but once he saw that Gohan wasn't as hurt as he expected, he breathed out a relieved sigh as he arrived, knowing that it could have been worse.

The only thing that was in shambles itself was the campsite, however that wasn't as important as the lives of his friends and son, so he chose to ignore it.

He was rudely interrupted by something the one with a weird accent said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"He said you're the monkey we're looking for."

"Looking for?" Goku asked with a raised eyebrow, "What did I do? And more importantly, just who are you guys?"

...And suddenly music echoed in the background…

Goku stared at the disturbing scene in front of him and couldn't help but shiver as they each made their introductions following a dance number from each of them and as they struck the final pose announcing their 's brain ached in agony…

"You guys are worse than the Ginyu force." And he was unfortunate enough to have to watch them introduce themselves while on Namek…

"Nobody insults our dancing and lives to tell the tale!"

Goku tensed his shoulders as the three members of Cooler's Armoured Squadron, as they identified themselves as, charged at him, each with a battle cry. As they moved to attack him with a strike or blast, it was easily dodged and deflected.

The squadron decided to regroup and Goku took that as a chance to fire a blast at one of them, expecting to take their head off however he was shocked as the head he was aiming to blast off swiftly tucked itself in its neck like the way his friend, Turtle, does.

"…What a strange technique."

"It was good enough to dodge your attack wasn't it?" Salazar questioned in his space French accent.

"Touche."

But then everything was silent.

"Monsieur Cooler," Salazar gasped in shock as he and his teammates stood in attention at the arrival of their lord and master, "We have this under control!"

"It took us months to get to Planet Earth after finding out about his death," A smooth voice replied. "I'm no longer waiting on the ship."

.

.

.

He gasped. "FRIEZA!"

"Ha," Salazar laughed at Goku's idiocy. "You think this is Frieza? No, he is Cooler."

"Cooler than Frieza? Then you must be Ice Cold."

"No, that is my father."

"Dad!" Oh crap. "We're coming to help!"

"Interesting," Cooler drawled, noticing the figure of Gohan as he flew in closer. "The resemblance between you two is not that hard to miss. From his calling you, I'm guessing, that he's your son."

Damn it, why'd he have to be smart? Better yet, why'd Gohan have to arrive at this time?

"It's really sad that I have to kill him, I'm sure he would have been fun to get to know if we had the time."

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Too Late!"

Cooler, being unpredictable, fired a pair of Ki Lasers at Gohan, who was in range. Goku - really wishing that he knew the Instant Transmission technique (he found out what it was from King Kai after asking the Kai about the move) - flew to shield Gohan with his own body. He took the blast instead, something that shocked Gohan as they fell into the streaming lake - turned waterfall below them.

"DADDY!"

_SPLASH_

.

.

Cooler hummed in thought as he observed the body flow to the end of the stream, falling as the waterfall at said end was unavoidable. He looked to his special forces and asked, "So who here thinks he's dead?"

"Dead." All three members replied in unison and Cooler just nodded. "I see, I will write all your paychecks - something I do better than my weak brother - so if you don't mind, Search the Forest. And that's an order."

.

.

.

"Quesque Fuck?"

_~- The Tale of A Half Breed -~_

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Gohan," Goku whispered with a visible cringe. "That shot was meant to kill you point blank, and I took it straight to the back, of course I'll get some stings here and there but it's nothing I can't heal from." He dryly chuckled at the end.

After they both swam out of the waterfall, Goku led Gohan to a cave he had found nearby to make sure that his son was safe while he struggled to restore the energy he had lost from Cooler's well planned attack and the fall.

It wasn't easy.

"Don't you have a Senzu Bean, dad?" Gohan wondered. "I mean you have been on the lookout, training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Yes, even Gohan wasn't unaware of where his father trained from time to time, and though he wished he could join his father, both his parents agreed that he wasn't ready for it yet.

Chichi just didn't want him to focus on martial arts.

He was more hurt though, when he realised that his father didn't want him to get stronger.

Meanwhile, unaware of what his son was thinking, Goku blanched at Gohan's suggestion before he smacked his head in response to his brief lapse in memory.

Of course he had gotten some Senzu Beans from Korin's look out as he exited the Time Chamber. He must have forgotten, in his excitement, that he had it with him.

"Sometimes it's difficult to remember important stuff like that," Goku murmured, reaching into his Gi. He pulled out a small brown bag and then let go of Gohan, who watched his father, as he fully opened the bag.

"There's more than enough for the both of us," he said before reaching into the bag, grabbing one of the beans and popping it into his mouth. After he ate the bean, he felt significantly stronger than before.

God bless Zenkai.

"Here Gohan." After tucking one Senzu safely, just in case, Goku gave his son the remaining left in the bag. "I want you to keep the bag safe, while I take care of this Cooler, and his men."

Gohan nodded and watched his father leave the cave with a smile on his face, as he said, "Be careful dad."

* * *

><p>Following Cooler's order, the squadron scanned the entire forest before they destroyed nearly all of it, completely sure they hit the target, getting rid of the body in turn.<p>

Now, they were lounging around, admiring their work of destruction, while they waited for their master, until a certain voice made them all jump in shock.

"Hello..."

It was Goku, and he wasn't as cheerful as he appeared to be...

"...And Good Bye."

_BOOM._

* * *

><p>Cooler was lazily floating over the destroyed forest, admiring the work of his men. Though when he scouted the entire area, he frowned as his senses picked up on some power levels.<p>

Power levels that didn't belong to his men.

"I see you've taken the liberty of personally ending the lives of would-be dead soldiers," Cooler commented. "I must thank you, because you just reduced the amount of work I was going to do."

"I had no intention of doing your work for you Cooler," The owner of one of the power level he sensed, Goku, frowned. "I came to warn you while you still have the chance to breathe: Get off my planet."

Cooler chuckled in amusement at the bold statement from the Saiyan in front of him. "I'm sure my brother was just as amused as I am now when he faced you, however, I am not one to take orders from inferior beings."

"What are you talking about?" Goku was confused, why does the alien keep thinking that he fought Frieza, "I didn't –" SMACK!

Unfortunately, whatever he was going to say was interrupted as he blocked a strike from Cooler who looked like he didn't want to hear what the monkey said.

Or so it seemed.

"Impressive, you were able to block that attack," Cooler observed with a small frown on his face. "That simple punch, contains all the power I need to destroy a Dwarf Planet, for you to survive it, well, it says a lot about your durability."

Goku smirked and replied, "Thanks for the compliment Cooler." He cocked one of his arm back, setting it for a punch. "But we're not here to trade compliments."

_SMACK._

Goku's jab sent Cooler flying back a bit before the alien recovered and nursed his midsection, where he was hit, with a slightly surprised look on his face, "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that you would be able to attack me. No matter."

_BOOM._

And following Cooler's charge at the end of his statement, the fight for the planet had officially begun.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Two figures floated in the empty void of space with each looking worse for wear. From the third observer, it would look like they each had a very deadly battle not long before and it would seem that both opponents still had a lot of energy to waste.<p>

"I have to say, Monkey, I am impressed that you're able to give me this much damage," One of the opponents commented with a sneer. "Nobody has been able to push me to my final form, not even my oldest Son, who claims to be the strongest in the family, with his fourth transformation." He chuckled. "He didn't know that I had long surpassed him, and anyone else when it comes to that particular topic."

"Telling me your family history Cold? Sorry, but I'm not interested," the other one replied to the one now identified as' Cold'. "Though hearing their strengths and weaknesses from you would evidently make my task easier."

"I thought Saiyans loved the challenge of facing their opponent head on. I didn't think that some liked doing it the easy way."

"Unlike most Saiyan's, I'm different."

"Apparently I see that," Cold dryly said. It was one of the things that surprised him when he faced the Saiyan in space, until he realised, that his opponent wasn't full Saiyan, what a shocker. "Your body can handle the void of space. Honestly, I was quite surprised when I found out that you had an ability my entire race share: space survivability. Frieza was right in blowing up your home planet Krypton, as they are practically the only other humanoid species with the capability of rivalling us. Well, them and now from what it seems, the Saiyans."

"You're not upset that your son signed up your death warrant?"

"No, evidently, this is the most fun I've had in a long time," Cooler revealed truthfully. "It's a shame you have to die like the rest that decided, facing me a good thing."

Unfortunately, much to the alien's surprise, the one losing his life wouldn't be his opponent floating in front of him, no, it would be Cold himself, but that's a tale for another time...

_Flashback End_

Following the battle with Cold, one of the more interesting battles he'd ever had in his life, Naruto decided to relax for a few months before he would resume tracking down the Ice clan's remaining members, Icicle and Cooler.

From what he was able to gather, Icicle wasn't all that close with his family, in terms of relationship, however that didn't mean that he didn't follow their hobby of genocide and monarchy.

Any trail leading to the overlord was covered. And that surprised the half-breed, because he had expected, that like his family, Icicle wouldn't mind if word of his terror spread all around him making his conquest all the more sweeter, but it seems that he was however, wrong.

And how he hated that.

Yes he could use instant transmission to search for the alien ruler, however he wasn't stupid to assume that unlike Frieza and Cold, Icicle couldn't hide and sense energy. So any plan revolving around that idea was a bust, which was why he was currently kicking back, on a empty planet that seems to supports life, thinking of a new plan.

But as he planned, he couldn't help but wonder. Wonder what his new, potential rival, was doing right now on the planet Earth…

* * *

><p>The fight between Goku and Cooler was pretty much a tie most of the time, and it was a tie neither of them seemed interested to break yet. They couldn't help it if they were having fun.<p>

Unaware that he was having the same thoughts of his now deceased father, Cooler couldn't imagine there ever being an opponent as strong and bold as this one that calls himself Goku, and because of that, he was happy. No, he was satisfied.

He now understood how his weak brother lost.

For Goku, this was the fight he was looking for, one that could help test his strength for his upcoming battle against Naruto. And even though he wasn't even Super Saiyan yet, he could honestly say that he was excited at the challenge he faced.

That was until at least Cooler transformed into a form bigger, stronger, and faster than his original and caught him off-guard, something he was still reeling from.

"What's the matter Saiyan? No more fight left in you?"

Goku looked up only to have his face meet with the purple palm of Cooler as he grabbed him and lifted him up before he felt his body being smashed into the rocky ground before him.

He was lifted again before being smashed into the wall behind him, before his body dropped to the ground from the lack of support granted from his opponent who sneered down at him.

"Look at you, wasted and gasping for air like the useless pile of garbage you are," Goku heard. "I honestly thought that you would have been a challenge for me but it seems my observation was misplaced."

Cooler walked towards the downed body of Goku and stepped on his head, crushing it with his feet. "I should just end you and destroy this planet, at least then I'd have had my revenge, against you, who was a match for Frieza."

"I...I… didn't kill Frieza!" Goku ground out.

"All lies, so you're going to have to do better than that."

Goku grit his teeth as he realised that now wasn't the time to continue playing around like he was earlier, now wasn't the time to let his opponent win, now wasn't the time to lose his home to some alien overlord that was feared across the entire universe…

...Now was the time to fight…

"…!"

Cooler's attention was caught as he felt his feet being forcefully lifted up by the man he thought he'd defeated. He tried pushing it back down but much to his shock, he was still being pushed back.

"What's this!?"

"Normally I would say that it is Goku deciding that he needs to stop messing around, from the way the fight was going, however I see that saying that now would be pointless.

"I managed to find Gohan inside a cave, he explained to me what happened." Piccolo told Goku in his monotone voice, "It seems you bit off a little more than you could chew." He crossed his arms over his chest and examined Cooler as he was holding his chest in pain, he was still surprised that the attack didn't completely do its job.

"Now's not the time for jokes Piccolo," Goku panted, "I just need you to distract Cooler, while I gather energy."

Piccolo nodded in understanding before he threw off his white cape and turban and rushed at the recovering alien with a right hook, after gathering his energy, while Goku watched as his ally fought.

Knowing Piccolo trained over the past few months, he wasn't that shocked as he noted the increase in strength. But unlike him, he knew Piccolo was smart enough to realise in time, that he's no match for Cooler which was why he quickly popped up the remaining Senzu he had into his mouth and gathered his energy once he healed.

Cooler was unaware or unconcerned on what Goku was doing and had to admit that this Namekian was the strongest he'd seen so far. "Facing a Namekian as strong as you are, I have to say, I'm quite surprised."

"Yeah, well I imagine you're going to be even more surprised." a bruised and beaten Piccolo panted, with a smirk on his face before Cooler realised what the Namekian meant, only to see that it was too late, as he was staring at an angry Super Saiyan Son Goku.

"You being the distraction while he gathers up the energy to pull that move," Cooler relayed, "A nice plan."

"Thanks, now I'm going to let Goku deal with you."

Cooler didn't have time to comment on what Piccolo said as he was sent flying from an incredibly powerful energy wave from Goku, a wave stronger than the previous one's he'd received, one that damaged him more than he should imagine.

HIM!

He didn't know if he should feel concerned or curious, but what he did feel, was rage.

Pure unadulterated rage.

Rage that made him finally conclude that this planet has lived long enough.

Sensing the spike in energy, Goku, after thanking Piccolo for his help, told him to take cover in a safe area while he took care of the incoming energy that kept growing and growing.

Goku's eyes widened in shock as he spotted a giant deathball similar to the one he'd seen on Namek, hovering ominously over Earth, and like its predecessor, its caster was a member of the Ice clan.

"I would normally wonder where you got all this energy and how you managed to hide it however, Saiyan, my patience with you is running thin." Cooler sneered, hovering high above the Earth's surface with his attack looming over the soon to be dead planet, "Consider this attack my final attack and my final farewell to this pathetic world as I have grown tired of it."

And Goku watched, with bated breath, as Cooler threw the death blast. He braced himself with a calm look and prepared to catch the attack with both his hands, but what he didn't know, is that it was what Cooler was expecting, therefore as the attack made contact with Goku's two palms, Cooler smirked he smirked widely, as he said, "Thank You for proving how stupid a monkey can be."

Goku didn't have time to think up a retort as he was currently busy with something else, but what he didn't need right now was Cooler doubling, no tripling, the amount of energy in his already powerful death ball.

His final thoughts? They danced along the lines of food because right now, he was so, unbelievably hungry...

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Even in his last moments, Goku thinks about food, wow what a guy! Lol! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my edition of the DBZ original movie: Revenge of Cooler, and I'm sure you all noticed some changes in this chapter.

What are the reasons for the changes? Well for one, Goku is stronger than he originally was before the movie, so definitely some things would change.

Why didn't Goku transform into a Super Saiyan before he got beaten down by Cooler? Well Cooler didn't give him the chance to. Piccolo's interference, though not much, was all the chance he needed, however before he could lament in Victory, Cooler decided to follow in his brother's footsteps, thus sealing his fate…

Was the scene with Naruto really necessary?

Somewhat, I feel it prudent to add what Naruto was doing at the time and why he didn't come to Goku's aid seeing as one of his targets was currently on earth. I mean this story _is _based off of his life but I feel like I shouldn't focus on him all the time. Give others some screen play you know?

Let me point out something, As the Father of both Frieza and Cooler, Cold is stronger than the two combined, because he has more experience and power than the two of them combined. Like his sons, he can go into his Second, Third and Fourth Form and like his sons, his power would increase greatly, which is one of the few reasons I believe that Trunks got lucky when facing Cold.

I expect no arguments concerning that topic.

Also, I would like to point out that Cooler was holding back against Goku, and another point, Goku - my version - is stronger than his cannon counterpart, why? One he had his potential unlocked, two, he's been training in the look out, most likely the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he trained for Two Years.

Some would argue that he has roughly the same strength as his cannon counterpart because of the time he spent training however, normally, while I would agree with them, Goku, had his potential unlocked.

Remember how strong Gohan was when Elder Guru unlocked his potential? Imagine how strong Goku would be if it was used on him by a younger Guru with less limitations.

He also got two Zenkai Boosts from this chapter alone, so yeah, he's definitely stronger than his cannon counterpart and will even be stronger when Trunks arrives.

**BETA:** JayKid1 (Saiyan Reboot, A New Hero) serperntguy (Nine minutes)

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Wow, what a shocker, a chapter two days later, that's new! However from what I gather, this will be the shortest chapter I've written since like, Ever! Do not fret however, it has all I want it to have, including what has happened in the past few months.

* * *

><p><strong>~- <em>Chapter V: Time Travel<em> -~**

* * *

><p>Since the defeat of Cooler and his men, thanks to the efforts of Son Goku, planet earth has been pretty much peaceful with nothing much to do and no one to fight. But even though this was so, Goku saw this as no reason not to keep up with his training to be the Earths protector, however, his time as a father and a family was greatly cutting into that and because of that, he wasn't as strong as he generally hoped to be.<p>

Apart from the arrival of Vegeta, who looked more than worse for wear, the one thing that caused some activity was the sudden rise of a new Industry that had the potential to rival and overtake Capsule Corp. Were the higher up's of the CC afraid of the competition? Yes, however because of an order from the Chief Executive Officer, they haven't moved in to stop its growth.

Some were displeased with it, but others saw the potential should they ally themselves with it, but the ones that'll achieve from this mostly were none other than the jobless civilians, because each time a new company rose, it meant more job offers.

Bulma was interested in what the company had to offer and decided to pay a visit with her dad, while her mom stayed home. Once she saw the technology presented, its uses, well to say she was impressed would be an understatement. Getting into the mechanics behind its function made Bulma all the more interested and after offering a few insights, with small inputs by her dad, well let's just say they – as in Capsule Corp – gained an ally in Uzu Inc., a partnership that would affect the world in many long years to come.

Back to the more interesting things that might affect our heroes in the whole, from what it looked like, Vegeta had arrived Earth once more after finishing the fuel of the ship he'd stolen from Goku, and his visit wasn't met with the pleasantries he'd expected, especially when he crashed into the house belonging to who made the ship as awesome as it was.

To the fighters that were killed because of the Saiyan, they were upset – greatly – at his appearance and some wanted to have some form of revenge for ending them like he did… well Yamcha was the only one who thought along those lines but the rest were still uncomfortable with his appearance. Though after it was revealed that he wasn't here for fighting, the mood eased up a bit, but that didn't mean they wouldn't stay on guard around him.

After revealing his training conditions with an ominous smile on his face, Vegeta demanded that he'd have a match with Goku to finally settle who was stronger between them. His argument was that the last match was a farce and he'd gotten stronger since then, and because he was prince, his demands should be met. Imagine his surprise, when he noticed that like him, Goku, had realised the legend. The anger that followed his defeat afterwards, well let's just say that Vegeta wouldn't be requesting any mock battles from Kakarot anytime soon.

Therefore, with nothing left to do except train and try to get stronger than Kakarot, he decided that remaining on Earth would be a good thing, mostly because they were the only planet - in light-years - which possessed the necessary equipment needed for him to train himself. And if he was honest, he somewhat liked living on Earth, as it was far better than where he'd normally make camp.

_Somewhere nearby_

Amongst valleys of mountains and rocks, a ship laid in rest from its long journey. From the outlandish exterior and interior design of the ship most natives of this planet would think it to be one of alien origin, however if they were to look closely they would notice the design of a very familiar logo, one that would make them rethink their arguments; they would notice, it was the Capsule Corp logo design thus concluding, that the ship hailed from said company.

Standing a few feet away from the ship, was what most would think to be a young male well into his teenage years and currently, his face ran through different expressions because his emotions were running wild at the situation presented before him.

When the traveller arrived the planet, he expected something else, he expected people to greet him, he expected some fighting, what he didn't expect, was silence.

"Could I have gotten the coordinates wrong?" He wondered out loud as he thought about it, but looking at his portable digital map, on his wrist, he realised that the landscapes here resembles the one back home, well with few differences obviously. "So then, what happened?" he mused.

But silence was what answered him.

_Bulma's Place_

Because of an executive meeting between Capsule Corp and Uzu Inc. Bulma wasn't around as the rest of her friends and family were having a picnic in the lovely afternoon of a pleasant Friday. The only one not sharing the joy of the gathering was Vegeta as he had decided that training was more important, if he was aiming to finally defeat Kakarot.

Because of the natural scenery around the area and the homely feeling people would get as they entered, Goku's house would have been perfect for a gathering such as this, and Chichi would have normally agreed. But because of a certain _someone_, repairs on the wall leading into the living room of the Son Residence is currently being made thus eliminating the possibility of having a peaceful picnic.

But peaceful? That opinion differs depending from the point of view; Goku and Gohan were eating on the dining table with Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo stayed on the veranda above them with the former two chatting, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were having fun talking with King Ox, Roshi was being a pervert, and well the rest were doing their thing.

However, every noise in the picnic quieted down once a sudden spike in power was felt, power that didn't come from Vegeta.

"Holy crap guys, do you feel that?" Krillin shouted.

"Yeah we do," Yamcha answered while sweat was slowly dropping from his forehead. "But where's it coming from?"

"The question shouldn't be where it's coming from but rather, 'Why is something or someone that strong here? What's their purpose?'" Piccolo reasoned, leaning on a wall nearby.

"We'll whatever it is, we better go stop it." Goku concluded with a frown on his face, as he suddenly got up from the dining table.

_Mysterious Teen_

It was where the source of the spike originated from, and its beacon was the teen himself, as he stood, completely surrounded with a golden flame like aura that brightened the colors of his clothes and skin, as well as his hair. "Well, if they're any fighters in this universe _that_ would havegrabbed their attention."

"You don't say."

The teen jumped at the amused voice and turned to meet the mirth filled eyes of an unknown adult who shouldn't have felt his spike in energy.

He questioned, "Who are you?"

"Funny, I would have thought that introducing yourselves before others was the more… complementary thing to do nowadays." The man mused with a smirk on his face, "Why should I answer any of your questions? I don't know who you are."

"My name is Trunks, now please answer my question, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well Trunks," The male said, identifying the teen by his name. "I think it's pretty obvious as to why am here, however as for a name, well, you may refer to me as Kon."

"You haven't completely answered my question."

"I would, but as it stands, the others are closing in and I would really dislike it if I were to repeat myself." Kon smoothly replied, sighing at the thought. Then his face morphed expressions to one of seriousness, "However please do explain why I'm looking at a Teenage Super Saiyan that isn't currently related to anyone on this planet."

After he finished that question, Trunks realised that he still had his Super Saiyan mode on, so he switched it off returning his hair to its normal purple hue, however one thing bothered him…

"How do you know I'm a Super Saiyan?"

But he could begrudgingly accept that this was a good thing, and from what the man explained, there were others heading this way meaning that his beacon worked perfectly.

"Well I believe it is because like you, I am also a Saiyan," Kon dryly replied, "It's easy to spot out others for me, is it not for you?"

"I haven't really learnt how to sense Ki energy yet." Trunks replied with a small frown, "My mentor perished before he could teach me that. I was lucky he was able to teach me how to transform."

"Hmm." Kon mused, "So your Mentor is a Saiyan as well?" he eyed the teen with a studying glance, noticing some familiar features but he couldn't place from where, "Just who _are _you, Trunks?"

"I think the answer should be reserved until the appearance of Son Goku."

_With Goku _

Goku and his friends were flying as fast as they could, getting closer to the source of the energy they sensed from Bulma's place and as they flew, some were excited, and others were scared.

"So Goku, any plan on exactly what it is we're going to do once we arrive?" Piccolo inquired.

"I haven't really thought of anything yet." Goku replied, "I just thought I'd go in and kick this guy's ass before heading back to my food. Other than that, nothing."

"So we're actually racing in head on to a threat that has the potential to destroy us all?"

"Yup."

"And I feel _so _much _safer_."

_With Vegeta_

"What are you all looking at? I'm not going to help those idiots fight their fight." Vegeta grunted but then he thought about it, "Though it would be amusing to see them all wasted and gasping for air, especially Kakarot…"

_With Trunks_

Kon looked at the teenager with an observant glance and asked, "So you know Goku hmm? Normally I would ask how that's possible but it seems you're the type that wouldn't answer just any question." As he finished the statement, his eyes roamed along the features of the teenager and his brain tried to work in whom Trunks reminded him off. _'His facial features alone, they remind me of someone, but I can't still place who; however his hair style definitely screams Bulma.' _He'd met the female in question over a few meetings and from what he knew about her, she was supposed to be single, and besides it could be that Trunks was somewhat her hairstyle probably because of some secret crush or something. '_How the hell did my mind go there?' _

And as the word mind came out of his mental mouth, Kon slapped his head forgetting that he could have read all that was in the kids mind with just a single eye contact. He looked into Trunks narrowed gaze and met his eyes and suddenly images flashed in his mind.

Most were unclear, but he could make out some significant points and when he was finally done, his face had an unreadable expression, something that confused Trunks who was unaware of what the suited male had done.

"Look kid, where you're from, and this world, they're two different places therefore you could expect a different outcome than what you had hoped." Kon explained seriously as he turned around and placed his middle and index finger on his forehead, "Even if this was the place you planned on arriving, the moment you stepped foot into this reality, the planned course had changed, and no amount of meddling can change that. You need to understand, Trunks: son of Vegeta, son Bulma, that Time Travel is a _very _dangerous thing."

And as he ended that statement, he vanished, leaving a shocked Trunks to stare at where he once was…

* * *

><p><em>Time &amp; Area: Unknown.<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Inside the secret and well hidden lab of a well-known scientist, known for his scientific achievements, tubes with different labels identified with numbers rested and at the same time, different lights flashed vibrantly. In the middle of the lab laid what most would look like a super computer and following the command of its creator, it worked furiously, and across the computer, one of the tubes with a labeled double number hissed smoke poured out of its tubes while it opened.<p>

Following the protocols of its creator, the Super Computer greeted in a male voice. "_Good afternoon Android 22, what are your orders?_"

The android in question is what most would mistake to be a small teenage male with a long, shoulder cut, brown hair, and he wore a pair of blue jeans along with a Green T-shirt that had the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army printed boldly on his jacket.

His eyes flashed at the question and his brain processed a reply, and after what felt like several minutes, he answered in a cold, monotone voice. "My orders are as follows: One, find and destroy Son Goku. Two, make contact, with the android designated as Cell. Pictorial identification representing objectives have been downloaded and stored into my operating system..."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I better not get flamed for posting this chapter or else this story would be on a really long break :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it's short but like I said, this chapter wasn't meant to have any action at all. Just a few conversations here and there.

I hope you guys wouldn't be pissed at me for making Vegeta a Super Saiyan earlier than Cannon, and I hope you all wouldn't be mad at me for the way I handled the entire Trunks thing, if you're all worried, don't be, for it's all part of my plan concerning the android saga.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Okay, I read some of the reviews and I was honestly disappointed with what one of the guest reviewers wrote. Obviously his knowledge of time travel is lacking. For a brief brush up on time travel, I suggest, you watch **X-men: Days of Futures Past** as that clearly shows you all you need to know on said subject. You'd be surprised on what you'll learn.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, DC, or DBZ

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Six: The Days of Futures Past ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So Goku, on a scale of one to ten, how ready do you think we are to face the androids?"<p>

It's been three years since the appearance of the mysterious teen known to Goku and Piccolo – and additionally, Kon – as Trunks and since then, Goku and his friends, including Vegeta, trained vigorously and what was the cause of this reaction you ask? Well it had something to do with what Trunks informed Goku – and unconsciously Piccolo.

Apparently, three years from his arrival two monsters, stronger than anyone they've ever faced, would emerge and destroy everyone and everything they ever knew, including the fighters themselves. And if that wasn't unsettling enough for those that heard it, the teenager reported that Goku would die of a natural, incurable heart virus that was slowly killing the population of west city, and this preceded the android's arrival.

However all was not lost for Goku, according to Trunks, as the full blooded Saiyan was given a cure for the virus. With this, Goku's life would be safe and as a result of this, the loss of life via android would be reduced, because with Goku, everyone had more of a chance at survival and it was surely better than the alternative.

Vegeta doubted the validity of what was mentioned, however that didn't stop him from training as hard as he could in order to overtake Kakarot. He was still sore that he was weaker than the clown, no matter how much he trained, but that only fuelled his determination to be stronger, and that spelled trouble for his future opponents as he decided, that if he wasn't able to beat Kakarot in his Super Saiyan form, he would simply find one higher.

"I'd say roughly about an 8 out of 10."

Goku was unaware of what his fellow full blooded Saiyan was thinking, as Vegeta trained himself to the limits, but that didn't stop him from realising there was more hidden potential behind the Super Saiyan state. When and how did he realise this? It was when he noticed that he'd reached sort of a 'limit' during his continued training in the look out and he didn't bother do anything further with the transformation, not until he at least helped Gohan become a Super Saiyan like he was.

"Hey dad, look, it's Krillin," Gohan noticed. He waved, "Hey Krillin!"

"Oh hey Gohan," Krillin greeted back before pausing and slowing down his flight speed to match that of the three flying behind him. "You've barely grown since the last time I saw you!"

"It's funny, I think that every time I see you buddy." Goku retorted with a grin on his face.

The process was long and hard for both parties at first, but later on into the training, the process became easier. And before they both knew it, it wasn't long before Gohan became a Super Saiyan like Goku was and Goku? Well he couldn't be more proud.

"Tone it down with the jokes, we've arrived South City." Piccolo grunted, and following his observation, the other three slowed down their flight speed before the four finally found a spot to land after noticing Bulma's new car, and standing beside said woman was of course Yamcha and Tien, both looking better than ever.

Though Yamcha did have sort of a disappointed look on his face and looking towards Bulma, it was easy to point out why.

"Bulma since when did you have a kid?"

"I had him about a year and a half ago." Bulma answered, playing with the little bundle of joy in her hands. "His name is – Hi Trunks! – huh?"

"My look at you, aren't you just the cutest ~" Goku cooed at the shy baby, missing out the fact he'd just given out the name of the child in question before Bulma ever did - something that confused the woman in question - prompting her to ask. "How did you know his name was Trunks?"

And at that moment, Goku realised the mistake he'd made…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

* * *

><p>In the deep dark void of space in a solar system identified as SOL a distant star, known to some as the Earth's Sun, remained in place while nine other planets rotated around it in what looked to be a scheduled speed. Within the blazing fires the sun, and its unbreathable atmosphere, a figure laid in wait, meditating from what it looks like. Because of how hot the sun was, most would worry about their lives as they were within the burning radius of the sun, but unlike them, the figure would only get stronger as soon as they're within the sun's burning radius, and how is this small feat was possible you ask? In one word, the question would be answered.<p>

Blood.

Being the perfect mixture of a Saiyan and a Kryptonian, Kon could absorb both solar and lunar rays as they shone brightly in their respective moments, this made Kon currently one of the - if not _the _– strongest on the planet and a section of the universe mostly because of the amount of solar radiation stored in his body. But if one were to think that those two features alone made him into what he was today, then they would be fools because of how wrong they were for making that small assumption.

With his perfectly chiseled bare chested body, and tail wrapped around his waist, the figure sprung himself to his two feet and started to rapidly throw punches and kicks with enough power and speed to split an iron pipe in two.

His motivation for this intense training? Technically he didn't need one – nor didn't really have one, so to speak - seeing as he'd already achieved his lifelong goal of revenge amongst the entire Ice clan, except for Cooler (who had died by some unknown means); _but_ it didn't hurt to keep his body in shape, and he of course knew the best way how and he figured that it would be a good thing because for some reason, he felt that a challenging fight would soon emerge.

It was the exact same feeling he got when he marched to face Cold, and it was the same feeling he got when he stood face to face with Madara. He just couldn't explain it, it was a gut feeling he had, and his mentor, Maito Guy, repeatedly pointed out how *cough* _Youthful _*cough* it was to follow your guts, provided you were doing what felt right in the end.

He didn't really need a reason to fight the androids (he did have a reason, he just didn't want to broadcast it so openly) but his more primal – Saiyan - instincts demanded him not to pass up such an opportune challenge because it would be wrong for him.

He didn't like it, when he was wrong.

_Ever._

* * *

><p><em>Location: South City<em>

* * *

><p>A blustering environment of activity is what most would call the city especially with the rise of a new company that helped upgrade their technology. Unfortunately for the city however, the slight technological advancement wasn't enough to protect them from the threat of Dr. Gero, a man who knew how to keep a grudge.<p>

But he wouldn't be the one performing the task of killing his intended target, no, he'd leave that to his pets that should be landing in the city right about… now.

_*tap*_

Ignoring the consequence of the action they're currently taking, two figures - recently hovering over South City - landed simultaneously on the hard concrete tiles of a side walk, understandably causing a bit of commotion.

From first glance alone, anyone could tell that both figures – despite how wildly one dressed - were from opposite genders, though causing more blushes and leers from the way they dressed would be the figure identified as female, who also got hate filled looks from her female counterparts because of her perfect and boisterous hourglass figure that seemed nearly impossible for ordinary females to happily achieve.

The pair started to walk down the sidewalk before the female started to speak in a very cheerful voice. "Today's such a lovely day," She said, "Do you have any idea on what we could do for fun?"

The question was directed at the male beside her who just shrugged as he replied, "I don't even want to know why you're bothering to ask me that question." His eyes glanced to the female currently cuddling his arms in between her breasts, "You'd just go ahead do whatever I want, even if I were to say we should do something, but we do have our orders, and I do know you don't want to disappoint our master."

The female frowned cutely as a pout formed on her face, mentally agreeing that the male was indeed right, as they were let out because they had mission parameters to fulfil. But then a wide, sly, grin formed on her face as she thought out loud and the male beside her shared a similar grin once he heard what she had to say…

"And I know the _perfect_ way to draw out our target."

_With Goku _

Something was not right; 9 am was thirty minutes ago.

Did they miss something as they conversed? Did Trunks mess up in the timing? What will this mean for them in the long run? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?

These thoughts and similar were running through the minds of the more weak willed fighters amongst the group tasked to protect the Earth. The stronger willed however…

"It's no good, we can't see anything from up here."

"I understand what you're saying Piccolo, and as much as it pains me to say it, we have to carefully search the city."

Goku ignored the protests he received following that statement as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag that contained the Senzu Beans, "Here Bulma," He threw the bag at the female who caught it easily, "The beans are safer at your hands. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

"So we're really doing this? Searching the city?"

"Yup. People's lives are at stake and until we find a way to easier search for the androids, I'm afraid that this is all we have." Goku answered Krillin with a frown before turning on his aura.

Gohan watched as his father flew down into the city and followed suit after him, and behind him, each one of his friends decided that arguing would be pointless and finally decided to follow the two.

_Moments after the search started…_

It was the mad, gleeful, cackle of an insane female that could be heard amongst the rapid explosions that took place. Beside her, her partner was similarly cackling in glee as they both enjoyed the panic and dread they caused, unaware that their target as well as some others have started to search for them.

"See, what did I tell you?" The female shouted, "This is _fun_."

"When you're right, you're right."

They were firing ki blasts/barrages from their hands at unwilling targets, relishing in the explosion and carnage that came following the action, however before they could go any further, a voice decided to speak up…

"I think you two have had enough fun for one day."

The two froze at the grunt and turned to its source and looking back at them from the sky was a frowning Piccolo who had his arms crossed over his chest.

Piccolo landed moments later and just as he did, flared his aura. He wasn't surprised to feel the different energies homing towards his direction not soon after, though he wouldn't argue that a small part of him was slightly relieved.

Relieved that he wouldn't face these monsters alone, assuming they _are _the androids.

"What do you think 19? This is one of the fighters we were made to take note of. Think he's friends with Son Goku?"

"Hmmm~ I don' know puddin'," The figure identified as '19' cheerfully chirped with a thoughtful look on her face while poking her chin. "Want to _interrogate _him and find out?"

The male beside him smirked evilly and was about to move in on the Namekian – who stood his ground – but as he made one step forward, several thuds echoed from behind him making his female companion squeal in excitement.

"Oh look sweetie! We've got more children lining up to play with us!" 19 grinned and her cheerfulness caught the fighters off guard.

"Okay this is weird." Yamcha stated, "I thought we were supposed to be fighting scary monsters but _this_?"

"I'm with Yamcha on this one." Tien grunted, "I was expecting something more intimidating than two teenagers; one of which looks like she's on a sugar high."

"Do not get fooled by their looks Tien." Goku warned, "Although I can't tell without the constant output of energy, I _know _they're stronger than they appear."

"Goku's right." Piccolo added, "We have to stay alert, and until we have a full glimpse of exactly what they can do, we are not to underestimate them."

19 yawned in boredom as she 'listened' to the conversation the fighters had, but she immediately perked up when she heard the name Goku. Turning to the spiky haired Saiyan in question she asked, "Hey cutie, are you Goku?"

"Sure I am," Goku answered, confused with the 'cutie pie' statement. "Why?"

"Aww man, I can't believe Dr. Gero sent us out to kill him. I mean if he looked like someone else yeah I would have done it without question but _seriously_, I mean look at all those _muscles_!" 19 growled lustfully.

"Control your hormones woman," Her companion said, "We are not here to be friends with who we were sent to kill. Let's just do what we were told so that we can continue having our fun." Because he was annoyed at the interruption of what he would call 'his downtime'.

"Fine!" 19 pouted childishly, "But let's not beat him up too badly, I would hate to damage such a _sexy _body."

"Killing him ensures the body gets damaged in a way 19." The male android stated with an annoyed sigh, "And what are you going to do with the dead body anyways? He'd be dead to do anything you'd want."

"Not unless Dr. Gero fixes him up!"

Goku frowned at the conversation about him before he spoke up, "Hey, you two androids." Seeing he grabbed their attention, he continued, "It's me you want to fight right?" seeing their nod after his paused, he finished his sentence, "Then why don't we change our location? I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to give you my all if we're too 'crowded'."

"Whether here or a there or anywhere else we end up fighting, the end result will still be the same," The male android commented with a neutral face, "You giving us you're 'all' doesn't change anything as well _but _we can accept it as a last request to change location, if that's alright with you."

Goku nodded sharply, "Yes that's fine." He flared his aura before hovering into the air, "Follow me, I know exactly where to go."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

* * *

><p>In a dark cave, an old man was monitoring the events via wide screen monitor and from what he had seen so far, to say he was pissed would be an understatement. "*THWAT* NO! What are those two <em>idiots<em> doing?" he snarled after punching the keyboard attached to the screen, "I built two killing machines that were supposed to execute their targets the moment they laid eyes on him or spotted them on their thermal scanner!" He paused a bit as he panted, catching his breath from all the yelling, before he resumed looking at the screen, frowning heavily as he was watching Goku (currently flying away from South City) lead his two androids to a different arena so that he could 'go all out'.

The thought made him chuckle.

"Please do go all out Son Goku as like my 20 stated, it doesn't really matter. Whether here nor there or anywhere else, you will be eliminated even if you decided to use all your abilities," He paused, "Though it _will_ be more satisfying to see your humiliated look before your ultimate defeat so yes, do go all out, in fact I welcome it…"

"…Because it _won't_ change a _thing._"

* * *

><p><em>One trip later<em>

* * *

><p>Feeling like he'd just ran all the way across snake way <em>again<em> – which was funny because he was sure that he only travelled for a few minutes – it was a fatigued, yet excited, Goku who finally landed on the sandy earth of his chosen battle field.

Beside him, the rest of the Z-fighters – Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin – landed simultaneously while in front of him, Androids 19 and 20 landed.

"Interesting battle ground you picked," 20 commented as he surveyed the environment, "Any particular reason you picked this area though? I mean apart from the obvious."

"If what you mean by obvious is simply the safety of the population of South City, then no there isn't any other reason apart from that."

"And now that we have settled that issue," Piccolo started, clenching both his fists as he dropped his arms by his sides, "I believe you both owe us an explanation as to who you are, and why you're doing what you did."

"You don't need to know who or why," 19 chirped cheerfully with a happy grin on her face, before her expression turned suddenly cold. "Just know that we're both going to kill you now." And the silence that followed after, was deafening.

The stage for the coming fight has been set but the opponents have yet to be decided. Will the Z-fighters come out victorious and save the earth or will Dr. Gero exact his revenge on Goku and bring an age of darkness to the world? All this and more will be answered next time on _A Half Breed's Tale._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>What an awesome DBZ way to end a Dragon Ball Z fiction chapter if I do say so myself, and with so many unanswered questions too! I know how to keep you guys wanting don't I? lol.


End file.
